


Complicated (MarkSon)

by kawasiki_jo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adorable Little pup, BNoir, M/M, Self- realisation, Who's kid is this?, jjproject, markson, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawasiki_jo/pseuds/kawasiki_jo
Summary: In which Jackson wonders how he survived without Mark for so long, and realizes he can't live without him either. But shit is complicated and things happen, not as he planned, though .
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Eomma's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> the third book

Mark started his day as per usual. Hitting the 'stop' on his alarm before getting up and prepping the coffee machine.

He hopped out of the shower and waddled into his walk-in closet leaving a trail of small puddles of water because he was too lazy to dry off completely, he picked out a white tank and some back ripped jeans.

Drying his hair, he walked out and threw his clothes on his bed. Then he headed back into the kitchen to fetch his coffee and something to nibble on.

He'd be meeting up with Youngji and Eunji for brunch at their favourite cafe in a bit so he didn't need to 'eat' anything big per se. Scanning his fridge he retreated with a piece of fried chicken in his mouth.

After getting ready and fixing his hair, he gave himself one last approving look before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He locked it and shoved his keys into his pocket before heading to the cafe.

...

He took a seat in front of the glass window and waited patiently for the girls to arrive.

After about ten minutes a tiny figure hopped into the cafe, her huge eyes scanning the cafe until they spotted red fluff. She gleamed wide.

"Appa!"

Marks head popped up from the menu with a smile when he heard the voice. Eunji came running and flopped herself onto his lap. He placed a loving kiss on her cheek making her giggle.

"How come you're alone? Where's Eomma?"

As if to answer his question, a tall elegant brunette walked through the door.

"Yah! Eunji! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that?" she raised her voice when she spotted Mark and Eunji.

"I'm sorry, Eomma." Eunji replied softly with her head bent down as she played with her little fingers.

"It's okay baby, I forgive you." Youngji replied in a sweeter tone, melting as she saw her daughter being all adorable and pouty. That child knew how to play her cards well.

Mark let out a small chuckle, he loved these moments. He loved the two girls with all his heart. Even after all Youngji had gone through, she was still the same girl he had met back in high school, still joyous and sweet. Honestly, he would have dated her, ever married her if he wasn't gay. she was his best friend and they knew each other through and through. They stuck together no matter what. The time mark was kicked out of home for being gay, Youngji was the one who took him in, she stood as his pillar when he needed her. The same way, when Youngji was disowned by her family after she got pregnant, Mark was the one who took it on himself to protect her and the child she would bare.

He did not regret a thing. The two girls with him now where so embedded in his life that he was sure he couldn't live without them.

The sweet voice of the waitress snapped Mark out of his thoughts

"Same as always, Markie?" she asked politely

"Yes, thank you Gen." Mark replied handing the menu over to her. Why did he even bother to look through the menu anyway? He ordered the same thing every week.

Smiling the waitress left to go get they're orders.

"So, what's got you so distracted today?" Youngji asks when she sees that Mark is still a little more out of it than his usual quiet self.

"Nothing much really, just thinking about you guys." Mark replied as he stopped Eunji from hitting the plate with her spoon, making the child pout and cross her hands over her chest.

"Ew, don't get mushy on me, Markiepoo~" Youngji cooed. She loved him so much, he was the only reason she was alive, the only reason she hadn't give up on Eunji, the only reason she had the strength to carry on. He had been the father and teacher of her child, the role that the biological father was too busy to take up. He had protected her from the harshness of the world.

At first Mark wasn't pleased at all when she told her everything, he wasn't angry with Youngji or anything, he was just pissed that some people didn't take responsibility for their damn actions. It took a while for him to cool down, but once he did, he immediately stepped into the father shoes. He was determined to whatever it takes to fill them. He took on a responsibility that wasn't his to bare. Youngji was so grateful for him, his personality, his existence, everything. He was her life support; Without him she knew she wouldn't be here and either would Eunji.

...

After they had finished eating, Eunji kept begging to go to the park because apparently 'Kookie' would be there and she promised to play with him.

Which brought them to where they are now.

Mark and Youngji sat on the swings, swaying slightly as they watched Eunji and Kookie play in the sand.

Neither of them said anything, the silence was perfect. Both of them felt a strong sense of nostalgia as they recollected memories that were created here when they were younger.

Mark smiled as he remembered that this was the place he had his first kiss, and when he told Youngji about it she climbed up the jungle bars and screamed that mark had cheated on her, it was quiet comical and they ended up laughing till Youngji fell of the bar and sprained her ankle. She had made him carry her on his back all the way till his house. Crying on his shoulder as if her leg had been torn off completely, just like the drama queen she is.

That was also the place where Youngji had nearly strangled him for not getting her strawberry cheesecake instead of caramel pudding, which to Marks defence was all out. But youngji being herself cursed the world (mainly Mark) for planning this outrageous attempt to reduce her happiness.

The park held sad memories too, he remembered running here in the rain about two years ago. Having received a message from Youngji. They both sat and cried their hearts out after Youngji told him she was pregnant. He was the first one she told and he did everything he could to comfort her.

"Mark, you're doing it again!" Youngji tapped his shoulder.

He smiled at her before she got up to go fetch Eunji.

...

Mark groaned as he rolled over to find his phone. The device had been ringing for a while now. At first, he ignored it, but it didn't seem to stop.

What could possibly be so important that someone needed to disturb his sleep at 2 in the morning.

Grabbing his phone, he answered the call not bothered to check the ID.

"Hello?" Mark said in a groggy voice


	2. Lies and Burdens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as the other books. If you find any grammatical errors, do tell. I will try to get them corrected as soon as possible.

Mark's heart was about to explode. His breathing was erratic and he was feeling like he would have a panic attack. His hands trembled and his whole body shook. He couldn't sit still. He was at the edge of his seat. His eyes where brimmed with tears threatening to spill. But he needed to stay strong right now. He couldn't break down, no matter how much he was screaming and falling apart on the inside. He needed to stay strong, strong for the child sleeping in front of him.

...

Two hours ago:

"Hello?" mark spoke into the phone, voice still caught in sleep.

"Hello, Is this Eunji's guardian? We're calling from Seoul National Hospital; the child and her mother were in an accident on Seoul highway. You where the woman's emergency contact. Could you please make it to the hospital-

Mark couldn't even hear whatever the lady on the other line said. His heart had stopped beating. He body froze. It was like he died then and there.

...

Mark was dying, alright. He couldn't stop shaking. He looked at Eunji on the bed. The doctor said she was just a bit bruised and shaken up from the events.

"She needs lots of rest." The doctor stated with sad eyes as he looked at the condition Mark was in.

She was barely a year and a half, yet here she was laying on a hospital bed with a nebulizer half the size of her face, over her mouth. She looked so fragile and small. It torn Mark's heart to see her like that.

What did she ever do to deserve this?

He let the tears flow.

He was praying right now, to every single God out there. He was informed when he arrived that Youngji was extremely critical and was in the ER being operated on. The doctor explained that the surgery could go both ways, but if she did survive there would paralysis or even worse brain or organ damage.

According to the police, witnesses stated it was a hit and run case. The bastard apparently rammed into her door as she was talking the turn, and then drove off.

Mark would be scouting and hunting the asshole down, but he was too preoccupied with his anxiety and worries. He swore he would personally rip the intestines out of the man when he caught him, but right now all he cared about was the child in front of him.

Taking her little hand in his, he brought it up to his lips, giving it a kiss before raising it to his forehead. He didn't want to let her be here, all she deserved was the best and at this moment, all she should have been doing was sleeping on her mother's arms, drooling as she dreamt of eating cake for the rest of her life.

He would take her place in a second if he could. Which child needed to experience this?

The frustration was getting to his mind, making him imagine all the worst scenarios and situations possible. He hated the world right now for being so cruel.

A nurse walked in and he sprang to his feel, eyes begging for any information about Youngji.

"She is in room 405, the one parallel to this one. The surgery was a success, but she needs all the rest she could get. Any slight confrontation could trigger her into a coma, which we are lucky she isn't in. Cases like this usually either end in death or a coma."

Mark honestly didn't know if she was trying to help or make his brain worry more. Nevertheless, he thanked her. He sent one last prayer up, of thanks this time.

He sighed and he returned his attention to Eunji.

...

Mark was awoken by a nurse. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep beside Eunji. The nurse informed him, that Youngji was awake and she wanted to speak to him, immediately.

Mark smiled the moment he walked into the room. He knew she would hate it if he entered and started yelling and cursing that shit of everything, she always wanted to be the first to starting bitching, so as usual he let her.

He dragged the chair and sat himself beside her, waiting for her to blow up and start her rant, but nothing came. So, he waited a little more. Still nothing.

She just stared at him with sad eyes. This wasn't her; Mark was getting even more worried right now. She was never the type to sit quiet and let things go so easily. Something was definitely wrong.

Mark frowned still waiting for any words from her. There was nothing again. His heart was beating rapidly, did something happen in the ER? Was everything okay?

He was about to open his mouth to question her about it, but was silenced when her hand slightly grabbed his. He looked her in the eyes and could feel that something was definitely wrong, her eyes weren't shinny or filled with her usual excitement, they were drained, as if they were dying to spill out, but were restricted.

"Don't worry, Mark. I'm fine, I can tell you're panicking right now." She chuckled slightly trying not to jerk her body too much. Mark lost it, he couldn't control it anymore, the happy mask he had created a whole ago came crumbling down. He had wanted to be strong, but he couldn't. He broke, completely.

He could tell she was clearly not fine. Yes, she did just get out of surgery and all, but Youngji is the strongest woman he had ever met. She wouldn't let nothing affect her. She stood like iron, but here she was frail and on the verge of breaking.

"M-Mark, there's something I need to tell you." She started and clutched his hand tighter. Mark looked at her again, she was hiding something. How could he have not guessed? What kind of a best friend -

"Don't beat yourself up over this, please don't think you're a horrible person and best friend, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Please, please just listen to what I have to say and don't say anything until I finished. Okay?" She said softly staring at their hands.

Mark nodded slowly, before looking down.

"I- Uh, I lied." Marks head sprung up his eyes wide staring at Youngji. She had turned her head towards the window. Mark stayed quiet, controlling his emotions. It must be important since she's refusing to look at him.

She heaved a sigh and turned to look at him finally. She looked as if she was having an internal conflict in her head about telling him. Honestly, mark wouldn't lie if he said he was hurting a little right now. But this was Youngji, the woman barely even knew the world 'privacy' or better yet 'secrecy'. She couldn't keep her mouth shut for the life of her, so she must have a serious reason for this. Mark gave her a knowing nod, encouraging her to continue.

"I, lied about Jackson." She finally choked out; gripping Marks hand tighter.

"I lied when I told you he knew and said he was too busy, I lied when I told you he said he didn't want anything to do with the child. I was so afraid of what he might actually say, I never even told him. I never met him after that one night. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. He was a trainee and he had so many responsibilities and things to take care off, he didn't need extra stuff on his plate. I was so ashamed and let my mind think it was the right decision. I wanted to tell you Mark, I honestly did, but I knew you would have thrown a fit and gone to get him personally." at this point she was shaking, tears streaming down her face. She felt terrible, Mark could see it in her eyes. She had been holding on to this secret and baring with it all by herself.

"I, I-I wanted to tell you." She said wiping her eyes, full on bawling like a baby now. "I did-" She hickuped "I-I shouldn't have-"

Mark cut her off. He hugged her tight. She was going through so much more than he thought. Imagine how she must have struggled to keep this in. The pain she must have gone through.

"Youngji, it's okay, please don't cry, you had your reasons. You must have felt horrible holding it all back, it must have killed you slowly to bare this all alone. Please don't cry, you were hurting way more than I knew. I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry, I didn't realise. True I would have dragged Jackson out to take responsibility, I would never want you to be in this by yourself. Yet you were. I can't even imagine how you would have felt." Mark stated, now crying as well. Both of them cried together for about an hour.

...

Jackson got a missed call from an unknown number at 10:15 am.

He was at dance practice with the rest of GOT6, they would be releasing their new album in a month. Everything was hectic and all Jackson wanted was to take a shower and dive into bed. They had been practicing for four hours straight since nine.

He had hopped out of the shower and seen the notification. Curious he called the number.

"Hello?" Came a male voice from the other line.

Jackson was now confused.

"Hello, you called?" Jackson replied hesitantly

There was a shuffle and noises of two people arguing before a sweet but soft voice answered.

"Hello, Uh, Jackson Oppa?" Jackson smiled his ego acting up.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked slowly, because like safety first bro, ladies later.

"Oppa this might seem a little sudden, but could you please come to Seoul National Hospital?" the sweet voice sounded hesitant.

"W-What?"


	3. Jackson Wang

'Lost' would not be an adequate word to describe how Jackson felt this moment. One second, he gets a call from an unknown number telling him to come to the hospital and the next moment, he finds out he's the father of the child who is sleeping peacefully in front of him.

Jackson sighed and looked back up at the man who sat on the other side of the child's bed.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Jackson asked politely.

"Mark."

Jackson nodded. He still was trying his best to process what he was told half an hour ago.

Half an hour ago -

Jackson hopped out of his car and entered the hospital he was addressed to. He was still utterly confused about what was happening, but decided to ponder on it later since a hospital visit can't most likely kill him.

(Gentle reminder, don't go running off on the order of an unknown number. Don't be rash, stay safe)

He walked up to the front desk and was about to enquire if there was a woman named Youngji, as she had stated over the phone, admitted there. But before he could start, he was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around to find a very handsome man, probably the same age as him, with red hair and a wondering look on his face.

"Are you Jackson Wang, by any chance?" The guy asked him.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Mark, Mark Tuan. It's nice to meet you. Could you please follow me? I know you're really confused right now and I promise it will all be explained."

Nodding, Jackson followed the guy down the hall. He looks like he can be trusted. With a face like that I don't think he could hurt anybody, Jackson thought to himself.

He followed the guy into a room not paying attention to the room number. His eyes instantly spotted a woman who had her arm and head bandaged up. She looked familiar, but then again, every girl looked familiar to Jackson.

The woman smiled at him and gestured for him to have a seat. The other guy from before when to pore him a glass of water.

It was awkwardly silent and Jackson was suffocating mentally. He wanted to ask questions and wanted to know what the fuck was happening. He stared at the woman as he was handed a glass by Mark.

"It's been awhile, Oppa. How are you doing?" The woman started off.

Jackson blinked; he was so confused. Who was she? Why did she call him? What did he have to do with them?

She started to explain the situation to him clearly. He silently nodded taking in whatever he was told.

She introduced herself and Mark as her best friend, she told him they had a one-night stand when they met on the set of a reality show nearly three years ago. She had forgotten about it for a month but then reality hit her. She took a test and even confronted a doctor with Mark. It was true, she most definitely was pregnant.

Jackson listened, as her eyes started to tear up with emotion. Mark placed himself beside her and pulled her side wards into an embrace and stroked her arm. Continuing she told him about how her life took a very different turn, but now looking back, there was not a single thing she regrets. She told him she wanted to tell him three years ago, but at that time his group had just deputed and where on their journey to fame. She didn't want to hinder him; the situation would not hold in his favour. She decided to let it go and raise the child herself, with Mark of course.

Sure, Jackson would admit he was a playboy and was quite capable of doing this, but he did feel a little guilty. Youngji looked so young, she still had her entire life to create. But seeing that she wasn't regretting anything he kept his mind to himself.

Her eyes shifted with a sudden happiness as she started talking about Eunji. Jackson could see it clearly. She wasn't lying about the child being the best thing that happened to her. She talked about everything Eunji was habited to, how she scrunches her nose when she gets shouted at, how she licked her spoon again and again after she finished her ice cream as if expecting it to taste just like it, how she drools and can fall asleep literally anywhere, how she used to eat her mother's hair when she was being burped when she was smaller, how she would cling to mark when she wanted him to protect her from her mother, how only mark can lull her to sleep if she was away, how she purposely rolls around in the sandpit to get attention from them, how she would jump and stomp her feet when she's angry or ignored.

Jackson smiled, that was his kid alright! He was exactly the same as a child, he remembers how his mother would literally have to attend to him every minute because he carved attention, he still did even till this day.

Jackson could literally picture a mini him running around. He chucked a little which startled Youngji and Mark. They brushed it off and continued.

\---

"So, what are you going to do?" Mark's question brought him out of his trance.

"Honestly, I don't know. How come Youngji decided to tell me now?" Jackson asked. He had wanted to ask her when they were talking, but the doctor interrupted them and he figured he'd ask her later. The doctor stated she needed to rest so both Mark and Jackson had to leave, which led to them being in Eunji's room.

Mark sighed; he knew every well why she did. She was always the type to learn only from mistakes. She would never listen, until she got burned. Playing with fire was how she analyse things, never one to accept without experiencing and experimenting. He knew she was shaken up by the accident.

"She nearly died yesterday; She was enlightened with a lot of realisations. I guess in some way, she knew she needed to do this one day or another, and today just happened to be that day. Can I ask you something?"

That was the first time Mark had answered him in more than one syllable, was his voice always that soothing?

"Yeah, shoot." Anything to hear more words come out of those... why was he just noticing how beautiful Mark's lips looked?

Wait, what?

Before Mark could ask his question, both of them were startled out of their conversation. A nurse barged into the room panting.

"Youngji's heart- heart is slowing... down!" She tried to get the words out in one sentence.


	4. Life as We Know It

To say life was too cruel, would be right.

Was it that entertaining to play with people this way?

When a nurse had gone to check on Youngji after Mark and Jackson left the room, she heard the heart monitor slow down, which wasn't right. Youngji's condition was stable, why was her heart slowing down?

She immediately buzzed for the doctor and pulled out an injection and filled it with a dose of Amiodarone, before injecting it into the I.V needle. When the doctor arrived Youngji's heart rate didn't seem to be rising at all. She was the rushed immediately into surgery. That's when the nurse barged into Eunji's room and informed Mark and Jackson.

At present Mark was pacing the corridor, he was biting his nails and peeling the skin at the tip of his finger, Youngji would have smacked him up the head if she was there. His anxiety was making Jackson stomach squeeze itself. What would happen if this went south?

It had been almost three hours before the doctor stepped out, Mark immediately rushing to bombard him with question.

The doctor informed them that Youngji's heart had stopped for a total of six minutes after they had been trying to stabilise her for an hour and a half. They had tried everything and just as they were about to lose hope, the faintest sound of a heart beat was heard. That should have been impossible the doctor told them, but it only brought a smile to Mark's face. That's his Youngji alright, never failing to put up a fight!

The doctor had told him that the reason her heart gave out was because she was under a lot of stress and that caused internal bleeding, which ruptured some of her wounds as well as deteriorated her stable condition.

The sad news was that she was now in a coma, the doctor informed them that she might wake up soon, or a week from now, or even a year, no one knew for certain.

Mark's heart had dropped when he heard that, there's no way Youngji would go down like this right?

For some reason Jackson felt the need to comfort Mark. So, he brought him into a hug. He never liked seeing people hurting, that's way he always went out of his way to make everyone around him laugh.

Mark on the other hand, was way to engrossed with his mind to wonder why a random stranger, that he had just met today mind you, was hugging him, but he welcomed it anyway. He felt like he needed something to hold him from completely falling apart right now, and a hug was the best he could get.

Jackson ushered Mark back into Eunji's room, where the girl was in her own dreamland away from the harsh realities around her. The doctor had also told them that Youngji would need to stay in the I.C.U until they were sure her condition would not deteriorate further.

The moment Mark was seated down on the sofa, his hands flew to his face as he silently sobbed. What would happen if Youngji abandoned him? How would he survive without her? Who would be there to yell at him when he stayed up all night writing? Who would call him in the morning to wake him up and make sure he eats and lives like a human being, and not the caveman he became during a deadline? Who would drag him out of his house to see daylight when he hadn't left his house in a week? Who would be there for him? Oh God, what about Eunji? Who would be there for her? Was he enough? What would he do?

He couldn't do this alone, no. He'd never succeed, he would fail for sure. He needs Youngji. Without her, he was sure his life would crumble.

Jackson sat quietly, for once in his life, as he looked at Mark breakdown beside him. He didn't know what to do or say. What could he possibly say to make this situation better?

Mark's cries started getting a little louder as time passed, fifteen, twenty, thirty minutes. By the fifty benchmark, Mark was full out sobbing and wheezing because for some reason his lungs weren't taking in any oxygen, he felt them expand but it was as if they did nothing to help him breath at all.

Jackson was now starting to panic. He had sat quietly all this while, at some point, he didn't remember when, he has started to rub Marks back to try soothing him. It was manageable until he started to hear Mark wheeze. He had initially thought that Mark's hicks and sniffles were fading out, but now he knew that wasn't the case.

He buzzed for a nurse but for some reason he couldn't wait for them to arrive. He dropped to the floor on his knees in front of Mark, gently pulled Marks hands away from his face, only to claps his own on either side of Mark's face.

"Mark, Mark? Mark, I need you to listen to me please...Breathe in and out. Slowly in, and then out. In and out." Jackson said as softly as his racing heart would let him, when Mark didn't seem to stop shaking and heaving, he tried again.

Where the hell is the nurse?

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's going to be okay! Please, just breath in for me, please? Open your eyes and please look at me, please? That it, yeah. Now, focus on my voice, okay? Nothing else, just me. You're going great, you'll be okay, now breath with me okay? Nice and slow, a big breath in, that right, just like that! Now, let it out slowly." When Mark had opened his tear flooded eyes Jackson felt he had lost a part of his soul. The pain and sorrow were to overwhelming, he could see it pour out with every tear that rapidly fell from Mark's gorgeous brown eyes. Why was the look in this man's eyes hurting him so much? Why is his heart clenching as he looked at Mark weep? And most importantly, why does he never want to see those emotions in those eyes again? Also, where the fuck is the goddamn nurse?


	5. What Would Happen if Youngji Doesn't Wake Up?

All Mark could hear was the pounding in his head, his mind had pushed him into a panic attach yet again. He had shut his eyes, clenched them as tight as possible. What did Youngji always tell him to do when this happened? Right, breath in, breath out. Why was he not able to do that? He's trying really hard, why aren't his lungs listening to him? Why was Youngji not tell him to breath in that calming voice of hers? Why couldn't he hear her?

Oh, right. She's not here...

She's not with him...

Why was this happening to them? Why couldn't he help himself? Why was he so-

Hey, hey, it's okay, it's going to be okay!

A voice managed to break through the ringing in his ear. Who was that?

Please, just breath in for me, please?

A guy? Why was he hearing a man's voice?

Open your eyes and please look at me, please?

Mark felt his eye's sting as he opened them. Oh, it was the guy from before, Jackson.

That it, yeah.

The encouraging voice made him wonder why Jackson was so close to his face? Why isn't he pushing him away, though? Mark wasn't big on this level of close contact, even though they'd hugged before, this was different. Why wasn't he uncomfortable?

Now, focus on my voice, okay? Nothing else, just me.

Why was his voice so alluring? Why Can't Mark turn away?

You're doing great, you'll be okay, now breath with me okay? Nice and slow, a big breath in, that right, just like that! Now, let it out slowly.

Mark didn't even realise it, his body was acting on its own, it was acting on Jackson's words. He slowly started to feel his lungs regain their function. Just like Jackson says

A big breath in, and then a slow breath out.

By the time the nurse rushed into the room, Jackson had gotten Mark to calm down a significant amount. He was breathing slowly, but breathing none the less.

Jackson was about to say something but was cut short when his phone began to ring. He decided to let the nurse take over as he answered his call outside.

The moment he shut the door behind him and picked the call, his ear was almost yelled off. Almost.

He sighed before he pulled the phone back to look at the time. Yup, definitely late enough for Jinyoung to call to yell at him. He put the phone back to his ear after a couple seconds, hopefully Jinyoung had stopped, or at least mellowed down.

"- you have it coming your way when you get back! I will beat you till you're black and blue, do you think it's a joke to be running off in the middle of the night? You get your ass back here right now, or I'll-" Jinyoung's voice was cut off, only to be replaced by Jaebum's slightly irritated one. At least he wasn't yelling into Jackson's eardrum like his boyfriend

"Where are you right now? You do know we have practice again tomorrow at nine, right?"

"I'm sorry Hyung, but something came up. I know we have practice tomorrow, so don't wait up for me. I have some things to deal with first."

"Answer my first question."

"I'm at Seoul National Hospital."

"What are you doing there? Is everything alright, are you hurt?"

"No, Hyung I'm fine. But I have something to do here, it'll take a bit of time though."

"Will you have enough time to rest?"

"Resting is the least of my worries right now, but don't you worry. I will come back. Just a bit later, that's all. Tell Jinyoung Hyung not to worry too, I promise I will tell you tomorrow"

Jaebum sighed on the other side of the line.

"Okay, just make sure you come home as soon as possible. Be safe, also Jinyoung told me to tell you he was serious."

"I will try. Good night, Hyung."

Jackson cut the call and stared as his phone screen went dark, a lot has happened in the last couple of hours. He was so exhausted. This was just so much to take in, he had tried to take it cool before, but now the gravity of the situation was actually hitting him.

What would happen if Youngji doesn't wake up?


	6. Appa Will Be Here From Now On.

When Jackson walked back in, his heart automatically sped up.

There sleeping on the couch, was Mark. His face looked so calm, as if he hadn't had a panic attach half an hour ago.

After Jackson had cut the call, he decided to take a walk to calm his mind, by the time he came back he saw that twenty minutes had passed. He was a little mad at himself for leaving Mark for so long by himself, but he for sure did not expect to see a peaceful, gentle looking mark asleep on the couch, when he came back. Mark's body was stretched out with his hands on his chest, almost like he was trying to hold onto his broken heart.

Saddened, Jackson unconsciously moved towards the sleeping being.

Did Mark always have such long eyelashes? Why hadn't he noticed that? And wait, were his cheeks naturally that rosy? His hair looked really smooth, what would happen if he touched it?

Just as he was about to reach out to brush Mark's hair, He pulled himself back.

What the fuck was wrong with him? When did he get so close to Mark? Was he just about to play with a random stranger's hair?

Wait, was Mark even a stranger anymore? He definitely wasn't. He had cried in front of him, and Jackson had had contact with him multiple times in the past six hours, so that could be considered more than strangers, right? Plus, he clearly was an important person to Youngji and Eunji, so that definitely made him ... not a stranger? An acquaintance, perhaps?

Mark's soft groan pulled him right out of his thoughts, Jackson's head turned towards Mark, who seemed to be trying to cuddle into himself. Was he cold? Probably.

Jackson's hand seemed to reach for his jacket as he shrugged it off, and placed it gently on top of Mark. The action earned him a soft snore and Mark pulled the jacket closer.

Again, what is he doing? Why did he pull off his jacket and place it on another person, he just met, like tonight? What is wrong with him?

Even as all that went through Jackson's head, he didn't have the heart to take the jacket back. He knew somewhere deep down, this would probably be the only thing he'd be able to do for Mark. If he was in Mark's position, he knew he'd appreciate it.

What would Mark do if this turns out like he feared?

Jackson didn't understand why he thought that, why does he care so much about Mark? He guessed he did, Mark was an important person to both Youngji and Eunji, so of course he should. Right?

Even though he still hadn't settled the main issue regarding Youngji and Eunji, why was he more concerned about how it would affect Mark?

He was so confused, maybe he just needed this night to end? Yeah, that's probably it. He needed to sleep it off, who knows this might all even be a dream.

He hesitated for few seconds, why he didn't know, before he sighed and turned away from Mark's beautiful face.

He walked up to Eunji's bed, chuckling when he looked at the child. Youngji didn't lie, this kid drools everywhere. He's heart panged, she looked just like her mum, silky brown hair, thick black lush lashes, a cute button nose. If she really was his child, which was hard to refute with all that he had seen and heard, he was sad that he had missed seeing this child grow up so far. Even though Youngji was right about how she didn't want him to lose out on his chance at his dreams because of this, was it a bad thing that he feels like an asshole? What did this adorable drool monster do to deserve not to have a father? Who was there to protect her all this while when Youngji wasn't? Was it Mark? Was he okay with his responsibility being taken up by someone who shouldn't have been forced down that path? Or was there someone else in Youngji's life that filled that role?

Either way, he felt like it was his turn to stand and face the music.

He brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen over the child's face, only to hear something that totally crushed his heart.

"Eomma..." Eunji mumbled in her sleep.

This poor child was in for the worst when she woke up, his heart could only be filled with sadness as he continued to look at her. How would she react?

It didn't matter now, there was nothing that could be done, all that was left was to try filling in the empty space while her mother gets better. She now had him, even Mark. He would be here from now on, he promised the child silently.

Appa will be here from now on.


	7. Promises

Mark woke up with a jolt, Eunji's whimpers immediately had him scrambling towards her bed. He picked the crying child up and rocked her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down. Her cries slowly simmered down, but she still hicked as she clung onto him.

"Appa, where are we?" She managed to ask in a scared voice.

Mark could only prepare himself so much before he had to explain their situation to the child. There was no avoiding it.

"Eunji, you listen to Appa, okay? What Appa is about to tell you, might scare you, but don't worry Appa promises he will take care of you, okay?" The girl just nodded slowly, she had no idea why her Appa was saying that, or why her Appa's eyes were red and slowly brimming with tears.

Mark set her into the bed, and then got in next to her. She immediately snuggled closer and started to play with his shirt pocket. Mark was silent for a while, as he tried to figure out a way to make Eunji understand the sequence of event that had happened and the ones that were going to happy.

"Been so long since Appa and Eunji cuddle. Eunji misses cuddling with Appa." Eunji had no idea how much those two sentences squeezed around Mark's heart.

"From now on, Appa will do this whenever Eunji wants, because Eomma might not be able to." When Eunji stared up at him confused, he knew this was going to break her little heart completely. No child deserved to hear what was to come. All he could do was pull her closer and place a gentle kiss on her forehead as he continued.

"Love, last night something terrible happened, You and Eomma had met with an accident on your way home. Appa got a call late in the night telling me to come to the Hospital. When I had arrived, I was immediately brought to you. The doctor said you only had a couple of bruises and might at most, still be in shock." Eunji looked up at him again, it was difficult to understand all the words that her Appa was saying, but she stayed quiet and listened.

"I was so happy to see that you were okay, but then the doctors told Appa that Eomma was not. Eomma was hurt really badly, so they had to rush her into surgery." Mark waiting for Eunji to understand.

Eunji didn't know that word, but she'd heard it somewhere. Surgery, her Eomma used that once before, when her baby hamster was sick her Eomma said she took him for a surgery, but then Mr. Gumball didn't come back home after that. Her eyes immediately filled up with tears, her bottom lip quivered as she voiced her fears.

"Appa, is Eomma n-not coming back?" The tears that then strewed down her little face made Mark clench his tight, he couldn't look at her like that, he couldn't possibly tell her that that might be the outcome. There was no way he could.

"Appa, p-please tell Eunji." Now the child had reached up and placed her small petite hands on Mark's face, just like Jackson had.

When Mark finally decided not to be a coward, he opened his eyes. Tears had never been so hard to hold back, he needs to be strong for Eunji, for Youngji and for himself. He brought the child's hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each of them, before placing a last one on her forehead again.

"No, baby. Eomma will definitely come back, she's just getting better before she sees you. Eomma and Appa will never leave you. Ever." Mark had to blink away his tears.

"Appa, promise?"

Mark smiled as sweetly as he could before connecting their pinkie fingers and placing another kiss on Eunji's hand.

"Appa promises."

That seemed to be enough for Eunji as she cuddled back into Mark. His hand automatically moving to play with her hair. She was right, it had been so long since they did this.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, but just as Eunji was about to fall asleep again, the room door opened.


	8. His Smile

Mark was quite surprised to see Jackson standing by the door with two transportable coffee cups in his hands. He thought that Jackson had left.

He just assumed that Jackson would want nothing to do with this situation, seeing as the man was no where to be seen when he had gotten up. But now he was all but shocked to see him at the door.

Jackson smiled bright as he saw Mark and Eunji awake, He walked over and handed Mark a cup, the other hesitantly taking the cup and sitting up in bed. He nodded silently, as the memories of his panic attack came back to him. Jackson was the one who helped him, right? Why did he do that? He wanted to thank him though, He didn't think the outcome would have been the same if Jackson wasn't present, but nothing came out his mouth.

Eunji on the other hand, just stared at Jackson curiously. Her eyes looked the man up and down, before she gleamed at him, the smile sent an arrow straight to Jackson's heart. Who thought her how to do that?

"Are you Appa's boyfriend?" Mark choked on the sip he just took, and Jackson's brain when blank in an instant.

"W-What?" He tried to reign in his voice.

"Are you, my Appa's boyfriend?" She repeated once more. The two adults just stared at her. How did she come up with that?

"I-I – "

"No baby, He's not. This is... uh, this is your real Appa. His name is Jackson." Mark tried his best to explain it to her.

"Don't be silly, You're my Appa, not him." Why did that one sentence hurt Jackson so much?

"No, Eunji. He is your real Appa, the one who helped Eomma have you. He, Uh... He's here to take care of you as well." Mark said the last sentence as he looked at Jackson hopefully, the other understood and smiled while nodding.

"No thank you, I only want only you, as my Appa." She said really sweetly as she hugged Mark, oblivious to the pain in Jackson's eyes the moment she said it.

"Baby that was a little rude to say, we can't change the fact that Jackson is your real Appa. Now be a good girl and apologise to Jackson." Mark said in a rush.

Eunji looked at Mark like he had told her to sell her hippo plushie, she immediately shook her head no and hid her face in his chest.

"Don't wanna!" Her words were muffled by Mark's shirt, but one could still understand. Mark looked to Jackson apologetically.

"Eunji please, what you said hurt Jackson's feelings." Mark tried again. Jackson was about to stop him, but Eunji pulled away from Mark.

"Markie is stupid! I want my Eomma!" Eunji yelled as she started to cry again.

Eunji had this habit of calling Mark by his name whenever she was mad at him, which was quite rare, but it hurt Mark to know that he had angered her, the few times.

Mark sighed as he carried Eunji onto his chest and rubbed her back, apologising to her for make her sad and angry. All this while Jackson just stared at them; the kid was right in a way. Could he still call himself her Appa? He wasn't there all these years, but he couldn't be blamed for everything, right? All he could do was make up for all those spent years.

Jackson understood why Eunji was saying all this. It was all so sudden and new, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. He had known the moment he saw her drooling away into dreamland, that this child was going to be protected by him no matter what. Even if it was going to take some getting used to, he told himself he was ready. He couldn't possibly leave Eunji and Mark all alone, right? Right.

\---

Mark sighed as he laid a sleeping Eunji down once again. It was still early in the morning, but why did he want this day to get over already?

He then sat down on the couch beside Jackson, he felt the need to apologise and thank the man once again, so he did.

"Thank you for all that you've done so far." It was soft, but Jackson heard it. Was he thanking him for helping him through his panic attack?

"I'm sure anyone would have done the same, you were having a panic attack." Jackson smiled

"Not just for that, for staying as well, I don't think you understand how much this would mean to Eunji and Youngji."

Jackson's heart did a three-sixty, the first thought that popped into his head was, And what about you, Mark? But what came out is mouth was something else.

"What do you mean, for staying? I wouldn't have left; she is my child after all. I've missed out all these years, so making up for it is all I can do now."

Mark stared at him with wide eyes.

"I- Uh-"

"Do you think I am that heartless? That I would abandon my child, who is going through so much right now?" Jackson asked sadly. Is that what Mark thought of him? Why does he now want to prove that he can be a parent? Why does he all of a sudden, want to show Mark just how much he cares? Why is Mark's opinion of him more important than anything else right now?

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought you'd leave." Mark said softly. Jackson was right, he had no right to assume that Jackson would just leave. But, "When I woke up you were gone, so I assumed you left because you didn't want to deal with this.

Jackson could see how Mark would think that, not everyone was willing to just put their life on hold for things like this. But he wasn't just everyone, he was Jackson Wang. He never backs down.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have at least message you or something about where I was going, that way you wouldn't have had to think you were in this alone." Jackson meant every word he said, but what he didn't mean to do was have Mark's heart jump into overdrive.

Mark hadn't known how bad he longed to hear those words from someone. From Jackson.

Mark lips lifted up, and the most beautiful smile graced his face.

Jackson's breath hitched in his throat, that was the first time Mark smiled at him. Why did he never want to stop seeing that smile?


	9. Be There Whenever Mark Needs Me

It, for some reason, had become a constant theme that surrounded them, the door opening and ruining the moment, that is. Why couldn't people just wait till after Jackson had soaked in the image of a smiling Mark? Just, why?

A nurse walked in, and Jackson unconsciously moved away from Mark. When did he get so close?

The nurse eyed them suspiciously before she started to change the I.V for Eunji, once she was done, she told Mark that Eunji could leave once the drip bottle was empty. Mark had then asked her about Youngji, but the nurse had nothing new to say, Youngji was still treading on thin ice.

Mark sighed and nodded in understanding as he thanked the nurse. Once the nurse left, Mark asked Jackson if he wanted to have breakfast with him. Eunji usually slept like a rock, and the cafeteria was only one floor down, they could grab a bite to eat and then come back to the room. 

As if on que Jackson's stomach let out the most embarrassing whale-call. His cheeks went red as he smiled nervously, He hadn't eaten anything in the ten hours he was here.

Mark could only chuckle as he nodded towards the door, with that same stunning smile on his face.

\--

"Could I please have three chicken and cheese sandwiches, a small bowl of fruits, a banana milk and a chocolate pudding please? Oh, and a large chocolate shake, please? Thank you." Mark's voice was as gentle as ever, making the cashier blush.

"You really don't have to pay for me, I coul-"

"Nope, already did. It's my thanks for helping me out before."

"Well I-" Jackson's sentence was cut off when he felt someone whack him behind the head, He clutched his head due to the brute force and was about to turn, when Jinyoung's jarring voice bombarded his ears.

"Yah! You stupid Punk! Why the heck are you still here!?"

"Ow, Hyung! Ow, Ow!" As if his head wasn't hurting enough, Jinyoung had grabbed him by the ear to drag him away.

"Ow my ass, wait till we get back home!"

"No, wait! Wait, Hyung. I Can't go home yet! Wai-" Jinyoung brought him to a halt.

"Would you like me to beat your ass, out in public? Alright then." Jinyoung's voice didn't hold a trace of humour.

"Jinyoung, wait." Jackson had never been so happy to hear Jaebum's voice in his whole life. Thank the heavens, he was saved.

"If you're going to kill him, a hospital is the worst place, bring him into the car." Or maybe not. Is this why Jinyoung was dating Jaebum, because he accomplices him in murder?

"Right!" Just as they were about to drag a fraying Jackson away, a soft voice broke through the chaos.

"Um, Excuse me?" The three of them turned towards Mark. Jinyoung looked him up and down, then turned to Jackson and glared at the him.

"You made this poor boy buy you breakfast? I ought to-"

"No, no. I bought it for him on my own. I don't mean to rude, but who are you guys?" Mark replied politely.

"Can we all just go inside, Eunji could have woken up by now and she's all alone. I'll explain in the room" Jackson said as he tried to pry himself away from the murderous couple, moving a somewhat safe distance away.

\--

"Wow, this girl can sleep through anything." Jaebum's statement made Mark chuckle.

When they had returned to the room, Eunji was still sleeping soundly. Jackson had ushered the couple in and sat them down as he explained everything, Jinyoung then went into a yelling fit while he abused Jackson left, right and centre. Mark had never been so afraid in his life, his arms immediately going towards Eunji to make sure she didn't wake up. Jinyoung had to be calmed down by his boyfriend as to not alert the hospital that someone was about to die in the room. Once Jinyoung managed to cool down, he pointed towards the door. Jackson understood and followed him without a word. Mark was actually quite scared for Jackson's life, but Jaebum assured him that his boyfriend just wanted to talk to Jackson. That seemed to settle is fear gripped heart a little bit.

At present, Mark was playing with Eunji's hair as she slept and Jaebum was trying to make small talk. Jaebum didn't understand how Jackson, the hyperball, was able to understand Mark's single syllable replies. Not that Jaebum had a problem with it, but how did Jackson survive a whole night with Mark being so quiet? Or was he only quiet because it was Jaebum who was talking to him?

By the time Jinyoung and Jackson had returned, Jaebum had had to postpone the groups practice, seeing as this was of a little more importance. When they sat down Jaebum had asked the question that Mark was slightly scared to hear the answer for.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Mark's eyes met Jackson's and the other smile reassuringly.

"I talked to Jinyoung Hyung about it, leaving her is not an option, so the only other thing we agreed on was to have me be there whenever Mark needs me." All it took was that one sentence for Mark's heart to try beating out its rib barricade.

This time, Jackson was able to bathe in the gleam of Mark's bright smile. How lucky was he, twice, no thrice in one day!

Jinyoung looked between both men before he shared a knowing look with his boyfriend and smiled.

Jaebum cleared his throat cheekily, but that didn't seem to snap Jackson out of whatever trance he was in.


	10. Never back down

Jackson plopped down on the floor; his body couldn't take anymore. He had overworked himself at practice. He had felt bad that the others had to deal with his sloppy, sleep deprived ass, so he pushed himself. It had now been nearly eighteen hours since he had slept, and his stomach was running on the fuel of the chicken sandwich and chocolate smoothie (Mark explained that he thought that Jackson seemed like a chocolate smoothie guy, how he figured that out, was beyond Jackson's present remaining brain-cells) that Mark had so kindly bought for him.

Jinyoung was highly concerned with how much Jackson was exerting himself. He decided that that was enough practice for today, he had told everyone they could go rest, but for some reason Jackson hadn't moved from the spot that he had collapsed onto.

"What's wrong?" It was times like this that Jackson loved Jinyoung the most, even though all Jackson seemed to get from Jinyoung as of late, were shouts and abuses, He couldn't help but forgive the man when he's motherly instincts kicked in (as Bambam rightfully called it). Jinyoung had always just wanted the best for him and the other members after all.

Jinyoung plopped down beside him, slowly bringing Jackson into his chest in a side hug.

"Hyung, how am I going to do this? I'm so exhausted, how am I going to take care of Eunji as well as work?"

Jinyoung sighed as he hugged Jackson tighter. Earlier when he had taken Jackson out the hospital room to talk, he had posed a similar question. He was shocked when Jackson confidently replied that he just had to. It was at that moment that Jinyoung saw Jackson as more than the overgrown child he always was. Jackson had said that he knew the days ahead would be hard, be he kept saying he needed to be there for Eunji. He explained to Jinyoung that the moment he looked at the child, how he felt the need to be there for her and protect her. He had also said that, should things turn out for the worst, he would do everything in his power to insure that Eunji was safe and had the best life. He was determined to make sure he was there for all her future years.

When Jinyoung had then questioned him about work, he said he'd figure out a way to try doing both, but if that failed, he'd choose Eunji over everything. That had shocked Jinyoung the most, Jackson's dream was to become the greatest idol ever, but here he was saying that he'd give up everything for his child. Jinyoung had never felt so proud of Jackson until then.

They talked a bit more until Jinyoung told him that no matter what he did, he had the support of him and Jaebum a hundred percent, unless he was going to do something stupid that is, then it would only be one percent. That had Jackson break out of all his seriousness as he commented on Jinyoung being an extremist. After that they had gone back into the room.

Now, Jinyoung knew that Jackson was feeling the stress of his situation, any sane person would. 

"You once told me you never back down...it was when we were trainees, I think. We had the worst week; it was dance practice after dance practice and then into vocal training. We had barely gotten no more than ten hours of sleep the whole week, we were all really, really tired. Youngjae had even gotten sick, the all-round atmosphere of the group was terrible, I had asked why you were still practicing even though we were allowed to go rest for a few hours before we had practice again, you said it then. You were covered in sweat and I was sure your lungs couldn't take the assault you were putting them through. But you still practice. I was amazed then, all I could remember thinking was, how could one kid be so determined? I had that same though when we had our talk in the morning. I know it'll be hard, but I also know you are Jackson Wang, and you never back down." All the memories came back to Jackson and he was fuelled with a new kind of determination. He's a smart guy, right? He'd figure something out for sure.

\--

After being released, Mark brought Eunji to Youngji's apartment, the little girl was high on the chocolate pudding Mark had bought her as a snack and wouldn't stop running around. Mark could only smile at her as he pulled out a suitcase from one of the storage units to fill it with all the things that Eunji would need. The little girl being distracted was good in many ways, she wasn't thinking about her mother's condition and neither was she complaining about how her bandaged up knees and arm were hurting.

If there was one thing that Mark was thankful for, it had to be how smart and understanding Eunji is, just like her mother. When the child had awoken for the second time in the hospital she didn't complain or throw a fit, in fact she held onto Mark's face once again and with the biggest smile, she had told him that Eomma will be okay. She later had to brush away the tears that rolled down the adult's eyes because he was so emotional with how much she reminded him of her mother. She was just as strong, kind, honest and loving. It had Mark so proud of the way Youngji had raised her daughter.

Mark had managed to fit in a good amount of clothes and random things before he called out to Eunji to ask if she wanted to pack anything else. The little girl skipped all the day, but suddenly came to a brutal halt, peeping into the suitcase. She frisked through, just like airport security, and then dashed off into the bedroom. She returned later with a pink blanket and a narwhal plushie in either hand.

Mark expected her to put them into the suitcase, but she just stood beside him clutching them tight.

"Eunji love, do you want to put it into the suitcase?" The little girl just violently shook her head to answer Mark.

"Are you sure?" Mark feared that she would drop them somewhere.

"The smell will go." Eunji said softly as she twisted and turned on the balls of her feet.

"What smell?"

"Mr. Bho and blankie smell like Eomma, Eunji wants to take these with, please?" Mark's heart clenched once again. How could he say no to her?


	11. His Laughter

Jackson rang the doorbell and waited patiently. The door opened a minute later, and Jackson could swear his heart nearly popped out his mouth.

Mark stood there with his gorgeous red hair tied up in four different coloured rubber bands, fake diamond clip-on earrings, and the brightest rainbow princess necklace that Jackson had ever seen. But what Jackson could only seem to focus on was the bright smile that adorned Mark's face.

Why didn't he take out his phone and snap a picture?

Mark had to call out his name a couple of times before Jackson was snapped back into reality. That was when he took in Mark's entire appearance and he didn't know whether to laugh or feel sad for the man. Is this what raising a girl would be like?

When Mark ushered Jackson into his apartment Jackson had not expected to be ambushed by a tiny being clinging onto his leg.

"Yay! Appa brought his boyfriend to play with Eunji!" The girl chimed as she giggled into Jackson's leg.

"Eunji, I told you, Jackson is not Appa's boyfriend. He's-" Jackson stopped Mark from finishing his sentence by grabbing his hand. Since when does he grab people's hands? And since when does Mark let people grab his hand?

"Don't, I don't want to upset her again." Jackson said softly.

"But-"

"It's fine, I'm not taking it seriously, I want her to get used to me first. We can explain it to her later."

Jackson didn't catch the uncertainty that flooded Mark's eyes because he had bent down to talk to Eunji.

"What were you and Mark playing before I got here?" He asked sweetly

"Dress up! Come, Eunji'll make you pretty!"

And just like that Mark was left standing in the living room, his heart beating a little faster as he watches Jackson get dragged into the room Eunji claimed as her play room.

\--

"They said she's in a somewhat stable condition right now, but they still can't tell us for sure when she'll wake up."

Mark and Jackson were in the kitchen doing the dishes after dinner, Jackson had insisted on helping even though Mark was against it. Jackson had asked about Youngji as he dried the last two plates.

There was a comfortable silence after Jackson had received an answer.

Until.

"You really don't talk much, do you?" Jackson hadn't meant for it to offend Mark, but the moment he saw Mark look away from him he felt really guilty.

"I can't communicate well." Mark said softly. "When I was a child, I used to stutter a lot, still do sometimes, so I just stuck to short sentences. I guess, I never grew out of the habit. I'm sorry if it's troublesome." Mark continued as he played with his fingers. Did Eunji learn how to do that from Mark?

"Don't apologies, I don't have a problem with it, I'm just not used to it, that's all. All the people I know can't put a sock in it, like ever. It's just new, and I like how simple it makes you." It was at that moment, that Marks looked up with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh God! Uh- don't take me saying that, as a bad thing. It's a compliment! I just feel like I don't have to be overly impressive with you." That sounded mean. "Wait, no that's not what I meant- I definitely want to impress you, I'm not saying you're easy or anything. I'm saying the opposite, uh- I – wait! What the hell am I even saying? I'm just going to stop talking!" Jackson freaked out. Great, now Mark was going to think he was being cocky and undermining prick.

But then the best thing happened.

Mark's laughter filled the kitchen, his head was thrown back and his chest rumbled with the angelic sound it produced. And all Jackson could do was stare. His heart hitting the ceiling as it bounced around with the echoes of Mark's melodious laugh.


	12. Fan-service?

Jackson had managed to survive a week.

Barely.

The poor guy, had slept only for roughly seven-ish hours in total, between nonstop practice and running to Mark's house to help out and also get Eunji used to him. But, none of that mattered today.

Because today, was the Got6 comeback concert.

Jackson was overflowing with energy, Jaebum was scared at one point that he had finally lost the last screw that was holding his sanity in. But no one knew the main reason why he was so bounding with energy was because he had asked Mark to bring Eunji to the concert. He wanted his daughter to know exactly what he did, but mainly to try showing her how cool he is. If he also wanted to show the same to Mark, no one would know right?

(Yeet, guess who did? Hands up peeps!)

He had finally managed to sit down his group and tell them the whole story, well he started off telling them before Bambam started yelling that he has a Goddaughter and wasn't informed, which he aggressively claimed, was the utmost betrayal. He then proceeded to squeal and talk about the number of outfits he could dress her in. To diffuse the situation Jinyoung had to resort to nearly suffocating the poor kid to shut him up, because clearly, Jinyoung was the Godfather. They then argued for about an hour before they forgot the main reason why they were sitting there and then when on with their day.

The concert was about to start in an hour and all the members were in the greenroom getting presentable, when the door opened and in walked a shy Mark with a gleaming Eunji in his arms. The red head turned around to thank the bouncer that let him in, before facing the group with a small smile. He bowed respectfully.

Jackson excused himself from the makeup artist and walked up to them immediately. He then raised out his arms and Eunji didn't hesitate to jump into them, giving him a tight hug. She had gotten quite clingy with him in the first three days, which Jackson was so thankful for.

"Jackjack, Eunji missed you!" The little girl said cutely, before turning to mark and saying "Markie missed you too!" before giggling.

"Is that so? I missed you both too, did you have fun getting here?" The girl nodded before her eyes landed on Bambam and she squealed and made grabby hands to him.

"Pretty girl! Pretty girl!" Bambam made the smuggest face he could in Jinyoung's direction before he took Eunji and brought her to the rest of the group and introduced them, not failing to introduce Jinyoung as the sea witch from the little mermaid.

As the others got to know Eunji, Jackson managed to drag Mark to the couch to sit, unconsciously playing with his fingers as they talked. (This had become a thing over the one-week Jackson had been with Mark and Eunji, Mark for some reason had gotten used to the younger's constant contact. Initially Mark didn't know how to respond, but then he understood that Jackson was just that kind of a lovable person, so he willed himself to let Jackson do what he wanted.)

"How was the drive here? Was it too long? Did she give you trouble? I should have sent someone to pick you up." Another thing Mark had gotten used to was how considerate Jackson was, be it toward Eunji or him.

"No, no. It was okay, she was very good." Mark smiled sweetly, and suddenly the room fell silent.

The quietness had both men looking at the others. Everyone was staring at Mark.

"Wow, you're really Handsome..." Yugyeom blurted out blushing, making Mark withdraw his hand from Jackson's hold as he blushed a deep red.

Jackson frowned. Why? He couldn't pick a single reason, everything in the past few seconds irritated him.

"Yah! He's your Hyung, don't call him handsome! Give him some respect!" Jackson did nothing to conceal his frustration with the situation.

"He's older than you too, I don't see you respecting him." Jackson mentally cursed Jinyoung.

"I- That, Mark said I didn't have to use honorifics, I think? Right?" He didn't know what to say as he turned to Mark, begging with his eyes for the older help him out.

Mark shyly nodded, he didn't like being the centre of attention.

"Appa and Jackjack are boyfriends, so it's okay." Eunji's giggling voice broke through the silence. 

Mark's eyes went wide.

"Eunji-" Jackson's hand grabbed Mark's hand stopping him from trying to check Eunji.

"See, he's fine with me not calling him Hyung!"

"Nice try, we're not deaf. When did that happen?" Youngjae stated as he pointed to Mark's and Jackson's fingers, which the younger had unconsciously started playing with once again.

"It's nothing, Eunji thinks I'm Mark's boyfriend, and I let her. You all know I'm not-"

"You let her? Hyung, you hit me will a mike when I said your gay was showing last Wednesday when we were at practice!"

"I will not hit Eunji! Plus, Mark and I know it's a joke so we're fine with it. You all know I'm not gay, I'm just really touchy-feely." Only Jinyoung could catch the second of distress that vibbed off Mark. It was there for only a second, but he had seen it before Mark nervously laughed as he rubbed his neck.

Jinyoung frowned, this could be a problem.

As Yugyeom complained nonstop about the injustice, keeping in mind not to blurt out the relation between Eunji and Jackson (for once in his life), as the make up artist dragged him to the station to get dolled up. It was like a mental telepathic message that everyone got when Jaebum cleared his throat loudly.

They would talk about this later.

Eunji giggled as Bambam cooed in her face and tickled her, Jinyoung smacking him when he purposely made him trip to giggle with Eunji, while the others finished up.

Mark sat quietly on the sofa, watching everything happen, until Youngjae came and introduced himself and told him about everyone else, seeing as Jackson failed to do so in the beginning. They talked for a bit, well Youngjae talked for a bit, Mark just sat there nodding and smiling when anyone looked at him.

It was now time for the group to head out so Bambam handed Eunji back to Mark, not failing the give her a kiss on the cheek, only to get smacked on the head again, this time by Jackson as his eyes read How Fucking Dare You Try To Touch My Daughter!

They existed the room and Jackson told one of the staff to show Mark to the VIP section so he wouldn't have to deal with a lot of people being around him, because Jackson knew that made him uncomfortable. Mark could only smile and wave with Eunji as he was escorted in the other direction.

The show started and Mark was absolutely amazed with the chants and screams the group received. He couldn't help but smile when Eunji started to chant for 'Jackjack' and 'Bambi'. The music started and everyone seemed to sing along with the group. It was truly, hypnotising. Sure, it wasn't Mark's usual scene, or scene at all, but he had a good time.

The group performed song after song, fans screamed and cheered, and Mark understood why Jackson was so determined to be the best. He had so many people looking up to him, so many people admiring him, so many people loving him. It was all for them, all his sleepless nights and worked out days, were all for them, his fans.

There were plenty of moments where Jackson was playful with the members, there were touched, brushes and smooches, all for fan-service. Mark knew that that was a part of the job, but for some reason he pouted. Was Jackson's actions with him just a habit that he procured due to all the fan-service? Why was this feeling now surfacing? He knew this was who Jackson was since he got to know him right? Right.

"Appa! Appa! Jackjack's so cool! Look, look he's dancing!" Eunji's enthusiasm, for the first time, didn't seem to affect Mark. He didn't break out in a smile like he always did, But Eunji was too focused on the stage to notice his slight fall in mood.


	13. Why Won't He Acknowledge Me?

The concert had finished and Mark had managed to get a reign on his weird thoughts.

He was about to head out with Eunji, when there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning he found the same staff member who had led him here, the man bowed and asked him to follow him back stage.

Mark had expected to see Jackson, but to his surprise, Youngjae stood there smiling at him warmly. Mark could only smile back, as he then congratulated the other for a great performance. 

"We're going to head out for dinner together after we get changed, I would like it if you joined us, Hyung?" Mark blinked.

"I don't-"

"I won't take no as an answer, Hyung." Youngjae cut him off as he tickled Eunji. "All of us would like to get to know you and Eunji better. Please?" Mark was never good at declining offers.

"I mean you guys should go, you worked so hard, It's your success." Why was it so easy to talk to Youngjae? Mark had no idea. Probably because Youngjae make him feel really comfortable, he was really respectful and made sure to tread very carefully around the conversations with Mark, just to make sure he didn't force him to talk about something.

"It's okay, I would like you to be there to celebrate with us, please Hyung?" His eyes pleaded so much. "I'll even get someone to drop you and Eunji back if it gets too late for her."

Mark was silent for a few minutes, thinking. Youngjae waited patiently as he played with Eunji. When Mark finally agreed, Youngjae smiled until his eyes turned to moons.

"Yay, Eunji-ah, Markie said yes to eating with us!" Youngjae said happily as tickled the girl again.

When Jackson walked into the VIP section in search of Mark and Eunji, he was thoroughly disappointed to see them missing. He tried calling Mark's phone a couple of times, but it kept cutting to voicemail. Why wasn't Mark picking? Did he leave?

He opened the greenroom door with the intention to tell everyone that he won't be coming with them to dinner because he wanted to take Mark and Eunji home, but his past disappointment turned into a feeling of slight betrayal.

Mark sat with Youngjae as he laughed his heart out at something that Youngjae told him. When Youngjae noticed Jackson near the door, he quickly whispered something into Eunji's ear making the girl giggle as she clapped in happiness.

Bambam came out of one of the side rooms fully changed into his normal clothes, well as normal as Bambam's clothes could be, as he plopped down beside Mark, Eunji immediately going to stand behind him as she tried tying his hair.

The next person to join the small group was Jaebum as he commented on something Youngjae said. Then Yugyeom walked up to Eunji with a fluffy pink scrunchy to tie Bambam's hair with.

Jackson frowned. When did they all become so close to Mark? Why was Mark letting Youngjae's knee brush his so many times? Wasn't he suppose to be uncomfortable with too much human contact?

Also why wasn't Mark acknowledging his presence?

Jackson stood sulking near the door until Jinyoung walked up to him with a confused look, before telling him to go get changed.

Jackson could only huff, sending one last look to Mark in hope.

Still nothing.


	14. Green

The whole dinner.

The whole dinner everyone but Jackson, seemed to be laughing. Especially Mark, after the first fifteen minutes they all had sat down, Jackson was sure that that must have been the most Mark had laughed and smiled in public, but boy, was he wrong.

They were now well into an hour and a half into dinner and Mark was still laughing, at whatever stupid Youngjae was talking about. Do you know that feeling you get when you introduce one of your best friends to another of your best friends, from a different group, and then they suddenly become best friends, and you're just like what the fuck, and you're left all alone? Yeah, for some reason Jackson wasn't feeling that. He was beyond jealous and possessive, he was proprietorial. Not in the best friend way, in fact he couldn't understand where this feeling stemmed from.

Why was Mark having a good time with everyone, but him?

Jinyoung being the only observant one in the group, took notice of the fact that Jackson had not said anything the whole time they were all sat there, the man just sat pushing around the food in his plate. Why was he so grumpy? But before he could intervene Jaebum's chuckle stopped him.

"Who does she get her sleeping habits from?" The leader of the group asked as he looked at the now sleeping child, who had managed to fall asleep, within a second, in her high chair, her body slanting to one side.

Mark smiled cutely as he slowly picked her up to sleep comfortable in his arms.

"Her mother. That woman has the talent of shutting her eyes and then being shipped off to dreamland. Anyway, I guess it's time we leave, Eunji must be really tired to fall asleep while eating." Mark said the smile never leaving his face as he pushed some of Eunji's hair away from her mouth.

"I'll see you out, Hyung." Youngjae was up and beside Mark in a second. Mark had greeted everyone and thank them for inviting him. He was about to pull out his wallet to pay for the food him and Eunji had, when Youngjae stopped him and insisted that he would pay for them, since he invited them.

When Mark had turned to Jackson the younger was still in his own world, he had missed everything that was happening around him.

"Jackson, we're leaving now." When the man heard his name he finally snapped out of his grumpiness, Was Mark finally talking to him? Wait, was he leaving?

"You're leaving?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, Eunji fell asleep. She must be really tired." Mark said sweetly.

"Okay, I'll drop you home." Jackson reached out to wipe his mouth, when Mark spoke up

"No, it's okay, you must be tired-"

"I'll send him home, Hyung." Why was Youngjae's voice so irritating all of a sudden? Why is he smiling at Mark so much? Don't his cheeks hurt?

"No. I'm taking him home." Jackson hadn't meant for it to come out so rudely, but when he saw Youngjae pout he didn't bother to apologise.

Jackson got up and walked to Mark, taking the sleeping Eunji from him as well as the bag that carried all her stuff. Mark was about to object when the younger walked off, not bothered to hear it.

Mark then politely bowed to everyone and bid them goodbye again before he ran up to Jackson who was waiting by the elevator.

The remaining members looked at each other with a confused look, Jackson was never one to be demanding, this was a first.

The only person who sat smugly was Jinyoung as he grinned to himself, which scared baby Yugyeom a bit when he happened to look his way.


	15. Why Is He Affecting Me Like This?

The moment they reached the parking lot, Mark went to take Eunji to put her into the baby seat at the back while Jackson put the bag in the seat beside her. Mark was about to open the driver's door to get in.

"I'm driving." Jackson interjected taking the keys from the door. Again, he didn't allow the other to reply as he slid in and motioned to the passenger seat for Mark.

Mark felt really bad now, he knew Jackson was exhausted, actually he didn't know how the man had managed to stay awake till now. He knew that Jackson didn't get a lot of sleep in the last week, he could see it in the other man's eyes. Why was he being so stubborn?

Mark stood near the window not moving, he definitely wasn't going to let Jackson drive in his condition.

"Jackson, please come out. Let me drive. I don't want you to-"

"Just get in the car, I don't have energy to argue with you." Jackson was being so aggressive and neither men like the way he was acting.

"Please, stop being difficult. I know you're really tired." Mark still pleaded.

"Would you like Youngjae to drive you then?" Jackson had not expected Mark to hear him, but the other did.

"What? Why are you-" Mark was stopped mid-sentence as Jackson opened the door and got out only to drag and put Mark into the passenger seat with a huff, before returning to the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Mark didn't know what had gotten into the younger, but he didn't want to waste anymore time arguing. He really wanted to get Jackson home as soon as he could so the younger could finally get his well-deserved rest.

The entire drive, Mark was really uncomfortable with the silence, which was something new. Jackson was sulking like a scolded child.

They were about to take the turn that lead to Mark's apartment when Mark stated that they should go to Jackson's first and that he would take Eunji home himself. But again, Jackson ignored him.

When they pulled into Mark's apartment, Jackson turned the car off and went to retrieve Eunji from the back.

Why was he acting so cold?

Jackson walked up to the door and waited for Mark, when the older did come, after him being so confused and then finally grabbing the bags, he quickly opened the door. Jackson went straight to Eunji's room to put her down, still giving Mark the silent treatment.

After he tucked the little girl in, not forgetting to give her a kiss on her forehead, he walked out and stood in front of Mark, still saying nothing. Mark couldn't take it anymore; he was not used to not hearing Jackson's soothing voice every five seconds.

"Jackson, did I do something to make you upset?" His voice was so apologetic.

Jackson didn't know what took over him, hearing Mark's sad voice had him snapping out his sulking thoughts. He immediately pulled Mark into a hug. The older's eyes went wide, this was the first time they had ever hugged.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you. You did nothing wrong, I'm sorry I acted like that." Jackson said softly as he held on tighter. Why was his body so content all of a sudden? His mind stopped all it's frustrating thoughts, as he breathed in the comforting smell of Mark's sent. Was is shampoo always mango based? Why hadn't he noticed that before? He loved mangoes. Jackson's hand unconsciously rode up Marks shoulders to play with the locks of hair near the older's neck.

Mark didn't understand what was happening. But what he didn't understand further was why his heart was beating like drum on his rib-cage, but the rest of his body seemed to melt into Jackson's embrace. He was so confused. But the moment he felt Jackson play with his hair, his eyes fluttered close and he couldn't think anymore.

"Can I stay here tonight? I'm really exhausted." Mark hadn't realised that he had reciprocated the hug. When did he do that?

Mark nodded slowly into Jackson's neck where his face had found refuge.

Why were both of them so reluctant to release each other from the hug?

When they did finally let go, Mark couldn't decipher his thoughts anymore, it was like his brain turned to mush. Why was this happening? Why was Jackson having this effect on him?

"I'm going to head for a shower, okay?" Jackson whispered as he brought his hand up to rub Mark's neck.

Once Jackson was in another room, all Mark could hear was the deafening sound of his heart beating a mile per millisecond. He dropped to the couch praying to everything that he wasn't feeling what he was for a straight man. He'd been down that road before, and that never ended well for him. He clutched his head in his hands as he tried to ponder on when exactly he started feeling this for the father of his best friend's child.

\--

When Jackson got into the shower, the first thing he did was slap himself.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? Why was he feeling this way?

His heart hadn't stopped racing ever since he hugged Mark. Why was his heart going crazy? Why was his mind going crazy? Why was Mark making him crazy? He'd never felt like this before, ever. He frustratedly applied Mark's shampoo to his hair.

The sent calmed him down immediately, it was like a switch was turned on. Mark's smiling face flashed in his mind and a smile broke out unconsciously on his face. He really liked this smell, was it because it smelt like mangoes? Or was it cause it smelt like Mark? And then a scary thought entered his mind.

Did he like the smell of Mark?

.

.

.

Did he like Mark?

That's not possible right? He's liked girls all his life, why would there be a sudden change? What could he possibly like about Mark? He was... he was,

Smart,

Caring,

Polite,

So careful with Eunji,

Constantly concerned about others,

He had that cute stutter sometimes,

And that chuckle,

Oh God, his laugh,

His smile,

His personality,

His warmth

Jackson just had to stop himself before he fell down the rabbit hole that was everything he liked about Mark. But those were thing you could like about anyone right? He knew a lot of people who had those traits, but he didn't seem to feel this way towards any of them right? Maybe if he thought of all the things, he disliked about Mark he'd be able to get rid of this feeling.

Mark was... Mark was... he was...

He sometimes is too quick to apologise, even for things he didn't do...

Then ...

He tries really hard to... to? What does he try really hard to do, other than help everyone?

Oh, oh! He lets Youngjae get all up in his personal space! That's the worst problem with Mark.

But then the rational part of his brain told him that Mark lets him do that to, so it's just Mark being impartial. But, didn't Jackson place higher that Youngjae? He had met him first, right?

"Jackson are you okay? You've been in there for a while now." Jackson nearly jumped when Mark's voice was heard through the door.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" Jackson's heart had done a three-sixty when he heard Mark's voice.

Oh God, did he really like him?

\--

"You can take the bed; I'll sleep on the couch." Mark said as he picked up his pillow and was about to leave only to be stopped by Jackson grabbing his hand.

"Your bed is big, both of us could just sleep here. The couch would be uncomfortable for you."

Mark was silent as he contemplated if this was okay for his heart. Would he be able to sleep beside Jackson?

"Please?" Jackson's plea was almost a whisper, but Mark heard it.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hello my people, greetings from this lazy-ass blob of matter. I hope you guys are fine, safe and health. And also living your best life during Quarantine.
> 
> Anyway, so I just had the worst realisation. I've been writing this book without taking any feedback from you guys. I've competently forgotten to ask if you like it or if I should just discontinue it. So I would like it if you told me what you thought, feel free to comment and tell me any of your discomforts with this book. If it's bad grammar and spellings, I apologise, I will get to editing of this book once I'm done with it, if I ever finish it, that is. If it's anything other than grammar and spellings, do tell me. I will try my best to rectify it.
> 
> Thanks for spending your time on my weird word vomit of a story!]


	16. What Would Little Mark Say If He Saw Him Now?

Mark was an adult.

He was twenty-seven years old.

He had a great paying job as an author.

He had achieved so much.

If his past self could look at him now, Little Mark would be so proud of all the things he had done with his life. But one thing little Mark would have never seen coming was Older Mark acting like a crazed horny teenager, while he tried to sleep beside the man, he had just figured out he was crushing on. Keep in mind, he's a grown, mature, achieving, twenty-seven-year-old adult who should clearly know how to control his own body.

Since Jackson was so tried, it took him no time to fall asleep when they both had gotten into bed, backs facing each other. Three things Mark learnt in the next ten minutes as he tried to will his racing heart to slow down.

One, Jackson Wang is a cuddle sleeper. It was barely after a few minutes that Mark heard the first snore coming from beside him, that he was pulled by the waist into secure arms and a firm chest. His heart, that he had miserably failed before to control, was now pumping in his throat as Jackson's face snuggled into the back of his neck.

Two, Jackson Wang mumbles in his sleep. Mark would probably be able to understand what the other was saying, if only his heart would stop beating so damn loud in his own ears.

Three, Jackson Wang moves a lot in his sleep. Even though he held a somewhat tight (comfortable) grasp on Mark's waste and chest, his hands and feet wouldn't stop wondering the surface of Mark's body. Which, trust me, if you were in Mark's situation with the person you were crushing on, you'd be very turned on too.

So now, don't blame Mark for sprouting a semi as Jackson breathed down his neck as his feet warming up every part of Mark's leg it came into contact with.

Mark felt really bad. Was he taking advantage of the situation, because Jackson was probably not thinking of Mark in any way more than a co-parent? But he clearly couldn't bring himself to leave Jackson's embrace. His body seemed to mold itself into the warm cosy body behind him. He tried to will himself to at least calm down a bit. Why was his body being so sensitive to Jackson's touch? He had touched him multiple times before, so why now? Why now, when he didn't have the energy or will to removed the arms around him? Why was everything unconscious Jackson doing, making him flustered and needy?

Jackson all of a sudden started cuddling closer into Mark, if that was even possible. Mark froze. Jackson's lips were now pressed against his shoulder, and since he was wearing a thin shirt, he could feel the almost light pressure it added. The light pressure that was enough for him to decide that he needed to stop this right now, before it got too much for his heart to take.

He slowly tried to wiggle his way out of the younger's grip one limb at a time. First was Jackson's warm right leg that was thrown on top of Mark's hip. The second was Jackson's right arm that had made its way to clasp onto his waist, adding the best comfortable pressure Mark had ever felt. Third was Jackson's left leg that had wiggled its way between both of Mark's.

Great, he was almost free. Almost.

The fourth would be hardest, why? Because Mark didn't want to take the arm that was pulling him securely into Jackson's toned chest. Jackson's left arm. The limb had somehow found its way under Mark and was wrapped snugly around Mark's own chest. Could Jackson feel how hard his heart was pounding on his rib-cage?

Mark tried to savour the feeling for a moment, he told himself it was only going to be for a moment. But a moment turned to a minute, and a minute turned into ten.

What finally got Mark removing the hand in almost a jerk and scrambling to the edge of the bed, was when he felt Jackson kiss his shoulder before going back to mumbling about mangoes. Mark nearly fell of the bed with how quick he had moved. If he thought his heart was pounded before, he lied. His heart nearly popped out his mouth, in fact for a second, he thought it did.

Mark sat up clutching his chest, his heart seemed to still be in place, but he felt it going into hyper speed. He definitely couldn't do this!

He gave one last glance at the sleeping Jackson before he picked up his pillow and marched himself to the couch in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Why are there so many questions in this book? I should just rename it The Big Book of MarkSon's Thoughts!
> 
> Also I'm sorry this was a short chapter... I'm trying my best to get as many out as I can before I get flooded with Uni work. Please bare with me *prays to Gina for you to not stop reading this mess of words*
> 
> Thanks, be safe.]


	17. Who Was He Becoming?

Jackson was absolutely right; the couch was uncomfortable. Mark woke up with a sore back and his legs were numb due to blood loss, because the couch wasn't big enough for him to fit so he had to prop his legs on top the arm rest. He groaned as he limped and went to check on Eunji.

The girl was as usual, drooling on Mr. Bho, the poor plushie seemed to have sucked in all the saliva. He chuckled as he kissed her forehead before waking her up. The child immediately making grabby hands to be carried, which Mark did as he walked out and headed to the fridge to take out some milk to pore for her, Eunji tucking her head in the crook of his neck, still half asleep.

When he was done poring the milk into Eunji's sippy cup he heading to the bathroom to brush both their teeth and freshen up. He then started a bath for the both of them, checking the temperature before adding bubbles. Once he felt it was perfect, he got them both in and started to wash Eunji's hair and then doing his own.

When Mark had deemed them both sparkly clean, he got out and wrapped Eunji up in a towel burrito before wrapping his own towel around his waist. He then carried the little bundle to get dried up and dressed. Once Eunji was ready, he placed her in front of the T.V to watch her favourite show, Strawberry Shortcake, as he handed her the sippy cup of now, room-temperature milk.

He then headed into his room, silently as to not wake the snoring prince in his bed, to get some clothes out to wear for the day. When he managed to pick something, he was okay with, he headed back into the bathroom to change.

He walked out dry and changed from the bathroom into the kitchen to start on breakfast for Eunji and himself, seeing as he wanted Jackson to catch up on all the sleep he'd missed out on. He settled for some simple French toast. When he was done cooking, he cut Eunji's into baby size pieces and walked up to her and placed it in front of her to start eating, then taking a seat behind her on the couch with his own plate.

\--

Jackson woke up feeling super chipper, he had dreamt of Mark. A sweet mango smelling Mark. He rolled around in the older's bed, before turning to check the time on his phone. It was way into late afternoon and he felt well rested. Until he noticed the apartment being deadly silent. He slowly got out of bed and walked out the bedroom, where was Mark and Eunji?

He got his answer when he walked into the living room. There on the fluffy rug, were the sleeping duo. Eunji tucked snugly into Mark's neck as the older's arm was protectively draped over the child. In between both the sleeping bodies seemed to be a squished plushie, a really lucky squished plushie.

He didn't even hesitate as pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of his two favourite beings, being all cute and cuddly. He couldn't stop himself from saving the picture into his favourites album, but only after staring at the picture for (more than) a few minutes and smiling like a jackass to himself.

He then decided that he wasn't going to wake them up and instead start on dinner, because he had nothing else to do.

I mean, he could just sit and stare at them sleep, but Jackson brushed off that thought the moment it popped into his mind. Too soon to be a creeper.

\--

When Mark woke up the first thing he noticed was that it was now dark outside, the second thing he noticed was that there was a blanket placed on top both Eunji and himself.

After lazing around for a couple of minutes and then waking up Eunji, he walked into the kitchen to start on dinner. But when he went to open the fridge his eye caught a note that was left on the metal door.

Did you sleep well?

I'm going grocery shopping,

you didn't have a lot of the stuff I needed to make dinner,

so please wait for me. I'll be back to make you both

the yummies dinner you've ever tasted!

\- Jackson

Mark knew he was a goner now. His face was actually hurting with how much he was smiling.

\--

When Jackson got back, he was greeting with a heartthrobing sight.

"Welcome back." Eunji and Mark both greeted him with their best smiles, at the door. His heart was suddenly filled with warmth. He would love to come home to this every day. Would that be possible? In the near future, hopefully?

He got in and shooed the other two to the couch to continue watching T.V as he made dinner. He'd be lying if he said he didn't just imagine pulling Mark into a kiss at that moment.

He grinned as he as he cut up the vegetables and set out the meat. He could feel Mark's beautiful eyes on him and he knew exactly what the elder was about to ask.

"Stop staring at me, you'll make me cut myself." Jackson chuckled when he saw Mark blush and look away. "I'm going to make you the best meal you've ever tasted, it'll sweep you off your feet (and into Jackson's arms). You just go back to watching, I'll call you if I need anything, okay?"

What Jackson didn't know was that Mark didn't stop glancing at him every second, even after he said that. Who could blame Mark? The image of Jackson cooking was one, going to be the object of all his fantasies from now, and two, who wouldn't welcome such a sexy distraction? Well actually that was a lie, it was more likely that the T.V was a distraction from him watching Jackson's muscles flex as he cut into a particularly thick stem of broccoli. God bless that broccoli stem for all its services.

By the time the food was ready, Mark could swear he was already full from feasting his eyes on those delectable arms. Who was he becoming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yeet Yeet. What's good? Hope you guys are happy with the story so far. My updates might start to slow down from now, because ya girl has educational responsibilities that just got thrown in her face, so please forgive me. I apologise in advance, I will try to give ya'll everything I can, when I can.
> 
> I hope you can understand and still continue to read. I personally know how irritating it is to wait for uploads and updates, but please bare with me. 
> 
> Thanks, here's my apology in the form of a cookie 🍪 ]


	18. I Don't Want to Treat You As a Friend Anymore

Another week had passed.

Jackson now had unlimited access to Mark's apartment, the small golden key he kept attached to his car keys would let you know. Mark had made him a spare key so he could go there whenever he wanted. Little to Jackson's knowledge did he know the actual reason as to why Mark actually gave him the key. It was because Mark's heart would fill up with joy every time he saw the younger wait outside his door, imagine what he would feel if Jackson was already inside when he got back home, arms open and smile warming his soul. A man could dream, right?

Jackson nearly dashed out the door once Jaebum announced that practice was done for the day. Nearly.

"Hyung, are you going to Mark Hyung's place?" Youngjae asked before he could make it to the door. And Jackson would be lying if he said he didn't think of a couple lies to tell the other. But he decided to just agree.

"Yes."

"Cool, can I come with you?" Jackson regretted not lying instantly. Why would Youngjae want to go to Mark's house?

"Why?" Jackson asked in a defensive tone.

"I want to see him, and Eunji too!" Youngjae was quick to add.

"I don't thin-"

"Can I go too, Hyung?" Bambam yelled and Yugyeom nodded in agreement. Can't these two knuchelheads read the atmosphere?

"I'm pretty sure Mark's really busy right now-"

"Nope, I just asked him. He said we all could come over!" Youngjae gleamed at his phone. Jackson glared at the man, when had he taken Mark's number?

\--

"Hello, Hyung!" All the three maknaes of the group greeted in unison the moment Mark opened the door.

"Hi." Mark smiled cutely as he let everyone in, the last person being Jackson as he grumpily trudged in.

Did Mark always smile at everyone at the door? Why couldn't Jackson be the only person he smiled at?

Bambam and Yugyeom went straight to Eunji, who was on the rug playing with her little kitchen set. Jinyoung and Jaebum handed some bags of deserts and snacks to Mark before then occupying the couch.

Jackson sulked as he sat on the rotating island chair. He thought he could spend today with Mark, maybe watch a movie or even take him and Eunji out for dinner, but now his dreams were ruined. Stupid Youngjae!

They all chilled, playing with Eunji and dissing each other. Mark had sat beside Jackson on the other rotating chair, which seemed to cheer Jackson up a lot. Boy was he sure easy to please, all Mark had to do was breath and Jackson was a puddle on the floor. But his happiness was short lived.

"Hyung, you promised to show me the book set last time." All Jackson could do was look as Mark smiled and motioned Youngjae towards his office. Youngjae was off the couch and following Mark with so much excitement that Jackson had never seen on the younger's face before.

There was no way Jackson was going to let them be alone. Youngjae was getting to casual with Mark for Jackson's liking.

Jackson peeped into the office, why he was hiding he didn't know, but he was doing it. Mark handed Youngjae three books that he had pulled out from his library wall. The youngers face lit up so bright as he dragged Mark to the small seating arrangement in the corner. Jackson's eyes never leaving the clasped hand around Mark's beautiful one.

"I can't believe you have them! There's only twenty copies left!" The younger was so happy as he looked at the books. Mark smiled back.

"I'll let you borrow it, if you'd like."

"Really?" Mark nodded.

"I'd hug you so hard right now Hyung, but I know you wouldn't like that." Youngjae said as he looked at Mark.

"It's okay, if it's you, I'll be alright with it." Jackson could only walk away after he heard that.

\--

They were all eating pizza and watching Mulan (curtsey of Eunji). Mark had sat next to Jackson on the floor because he felt like he hadn't spoken to him the whole day, and he missed hearing his voice. But all he got was more silence.

"You've been really quiet." Mark whispered as he looked at Jackson, who's eye never left the T.V.

"You won't enjoy the movie if I kept talking to you." Jackson prayed that the saltiness he felt wouldn't be heard in his tone.

"But you haven't said anything to me the whole night." Mark's sad voice finally made Jackson turn to look at him. The elder's eyes held an emotion Jackson couldn't pin point. Why did he feel like he now had to apologise?

Mark was a little taken aback when Jackson's hand caressed his face gently. His heart hammering due to the touch, if only Jackson knew what he was doing to the elder. It was as if Mark was completely defenceless against the other.

"Why won't you look at me?" Mark didn't understand what Jackson meant. Wasn't he looking at him now? Why was Jackson asking him to look at him then? Why were Jackson's eyes almost pleading with him?

\--

"Thank you once again, Hyung! I'll take you out for ice cream as a thanks whenever you're free!" Youngjae said as he hugged Mark once more and then ran up to the group as they headed to the car.

"Bye-bye!" Eunji yelled to the others as she waved franticly with one hand and held Mark's with the other.

"I'll take my leave now." Mark hadn't expected those words from Jackson, didn't he always stay over every Thursday and Saturday?

"You're going too?" Jackson nodded as he bent down to hug and kiss Eunji on her cheek. Mark's heart hurt. He usually only got to spend those two nights with Jackson. He didn't want him to go.

"I feel like I've been crashing at your apartment way too much, I bet it's burdensome for you." No, that's wrong, Mark didn't mind it at all, in fact he looked forward to those days when he could see a drooling Jackson in his bed. Why couldn't Mark tell him he didn't mind him staying over?

"I-"

"It's okay, you don't have to lie and say it's not. I know you sleep on the couch every time I come here. I'm just really selfish-" Jackson was cut off

"Please stay." Mark had pulled him up to look at him. Jackson knew he couldn't take looking at Mark's eyes, they were his weakness. So, he looked away as fast as he could. He didn't need his mind to give him false hope. Not when he knew Mark saw him as nothing but an inconvenience.

"It's getting cold, you should take Eunji inside." Jackson was somewhat proud of himself for not cracking and blurting out everything to Mark.

"I really don't have a problem with you staying." Mark was now getting desperate. Why was Jackson acting so indifferent? Did he not enjoy the time they spent together?

Why was Mark always so nice to everyone? Jackson knew his resolve would crack if he stayed any longer. But Mark had a tight grip on his arm, when did his hand even get there?

"Please, Hyung, I-"

"Hyung?" Why did Mark sound like he was straining his voice?

"Yeah I-"

"You never call me that..." Jackson's heart ached as he was the light suddenly leave Mark's eyes. Why did he make the mistake of looking at them?

"I know, I think it's time I stopped treating you like you're not older than me." Come on Jackson, you can do this. You'll get over it soon. Hopefully.

Mark just stared at him; He didn't want that. He didn't want Jackson to be formal with him. He didn't want to lose the comfortable relationship they had formed over the last few weeks. But Jackson wanted that. Why? Did he do something to upset him again?

"Then what do you want to start treating me as?" Mark felt his heart clench as the words left his mouth.

"I-"

"Appa, Eunji cold!" Both men had seemed to have forgotten about Eunji. Mark immediately picked her up, wrapping his arms around her. When he turned back to Jackson, he got his answer. The youngers eyes refused to meet his.

"I don't want to treat you as a friend anymore." Mark could feel his heart drop onto the floor. Jackson had actually said that under his breath, but Mark had hurt it.

"Good night, go home safely." Mark managed to rush out as he turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could back to his apartment. His tears pouring down by the time he reached the door. He hadn't even let Eunji say bye properly.

When he got into his apartment the sobs broke out, he held Eunji as close to himself as possible as he cried. The little girl was just silent, she didn't know what was happening, but seeing her Appa crying all she could do was hug him. Her Eomma used to do that when she cried, so she did the same for Mark.

When Mark felt the little arms around his neck, he slid down the door to the floor. God bless this little angle.

"Appa, no cry. Please." Eunji tried her best to rub away all his tears, but they were just pouring out too fast for her little hands to keep up.

"Don't cry." Eunji's eyes were now filling up with tears because she could stop Mark's tears from running.

"A-Appa." Eunji tried calling him again, her small hands on either side of his face. Her bottom lip was quivering.

Then Mark's phone started to ring. He really wanted to ignore it, but when he saw the caller ID, he immediately answered the call.


	19. That's Jackjack, He's Appa's Boyfriend!

Mark immediately dried his eyes, brushing away the tears as he ran into Eunji's room to get Mr. Bho and her blanket. He then scooped her up in his arms as he threw the door open, only to be stop dead in his tracks.

Jackson stood there, eyes blown wide and looking as if he was about to knock on the door. He was about to speak when Eunji's cheerful voice filled his ears.

"Jackjack, Eomma is awake!" She gleamed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I'll drive." Jackson didn't even wait for Mark's body to unfreeze itself; he ran down and started the car.

Mark was mentally debating whether he should get into Jackson's car or just take his own.

"Come on Appa, we have to go!" Eunji's voice seemed to thaw his body instantly. Jackson's car it is. He couldn't even stop his hands from shaking ever since he heard the words he's been wanting to hear since they left the hospital, how could he possibly drive?

All he could now do was hope that he could hold himself together while being near Jackson.

\--

"She's awake but still should not be exerted too much. There isn't a possibility of her slipping back into a coma, but her body is still too physically weak."

Mark nodded eagerly as the doctor explained Youngji's condition. Jackson had taken Eunji from him when they were getting out the car. The whole drive to the hospital Jackson kept glancing at his shaking hands.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Kim." The handsome doctor just bowed as he let the other three into Youngji's room.

The moment Mark entered his smile grew wider. Youngji sat propped up with the same smile she always greeted him with.

"Eomma!" Eunji nearly jumped out of Jackson's arm onto her mother, but Jackson managed to hold her back.

"You have to be careful, Eomma's not fully better yet. Take it slow." Jackson tried to explain. Eunji only looked apologetically at her mother before slowly getting down from Jackson's arms onto the bed. She then crawled her way up and hugged her mother, snuggling into her as much as her little body let her.

"E-Eunji m-missed Eomma." Youngji could only kiss her daughters head and apologise for leaving her for so long again and again, as her daughter cried in her arms.

Mark was beside them in a second, his arms going around the both of them as he silently cried too. Oh, how he missed this. Youngji apologised to him as well. She knew how hard it would have been for him to go through this alone. They had cried for a while until Eunji had pulled away from the hug and dried her eyes.

"Eomma, Eomma! Appa bought Eunji a new kit-ten set, it's this big!" Eunji blurted out as she threw her hands open to demonstrate how big it was.

"Yay, Eunji you promised you wouldn't tell Eomma!" Mark felt betrayed.

"Mark, I swear to god, if you have spoilt her rotten while I was asleep, I will kick you!" Youngji brought her hand up to pinch Mark's arm. Isn't she suppose to be weak? Didn't she just come out of a coma?

Eunji laughed as Mark got bullied by her mother.

Jackson stood near the door, feeling really out of place. Why did he feel like they were complete when they were together? I mean of course they were complete; they were a family before he got here. Did he have a right to intrude on their happiness? He knew he said he was going to be there no matter what, but did they want him there? Did Mark want him there?

Youngji's eyes for the first time, landed on Jackson. How did she not notice him in the room before? She was a little shocked to see him here, she had expected him to reject all ties and run for the hills.

Her Eomma's sudden halt in abusing Mark, had her eyes looking to where her mother seemed to be staring. 

"Oh, Eomma! That's Jackjack, he's Appa's boyfriend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, just checking in to see if you guys like the story. Do comment and tell me, even if you hate it. I'd love to hear what you guys think.


	20. Can't Make Things Difficult For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [He guys, it's me again. 
> 
> I'm here because I want to apologise if there are any mistakes or weird sentences, I wrote this during my online classes, cause apparently I pay my university tuition to sit and do anything but get an education... anyway, Please forgive my sad depleting story line. I promise I'll try to work harder and upload more chapters when ever I can.
> 
> This for staying till now, hope you enjoyed it so far. Please leave a comment or like if you're pleased with the story. I'd really appreciate some feedback from you.
> 
> Thank you 🍪.]

"So, is he the reason your eyes are sad?" Youngji asked as she looked at Mark, who sat beside her.

"W-What?" Mark tried really hard to hide the shock in his voice.

"Don't play stupid, I'm not blind."

"I don't know what you're taking about." Mark said nervously. He was never good at lying to Youngji.

"Why are you even trying? I've known you long enough to recognise the true emotion your eyes tell me, and they're telling me you're upset about something." She moved to turn his face towards her. "There it is. I can see it clearly no matter how hard you try to hide it. You're hurt."

Mark immediately dropped his head to look at the floor, why was Youngji always so good at reading him like an open book? Why couldn't he hide it better?

"Did he hurt you, Mark?" Youngji gently pulled his face to look at her once more.

Mark tried. He really did, but somehow Youngji cracked right through his makeshift façade, making his eye's overflow once again.

\--

Half an hour ago:

"Oh, Eomma! That's Jackjack, he's Appa's boyfriend!" Eunji introduced giggling. She had no idea they already knew each other.

All three adults' eyes shot out wide. (Come on guys, it's not the first time she's said that!)

"Eun-" Mark was beat by Jackson.

"Eunji, I'm not your Appa's boyfriend." Jackson said with as little disappointment as he could.

"Silly Jackjack, no need to lie. Eomma wants Appa to have a boyfriend!" Eunji clapped happily. It's true, her Eomma had been complaining to her about how hard she'd been trying to set Mark up with so many men, only to have the other turn down every offer.

"Baby, did Appa really get a boyfriend? Can Eomma finally die in peace?" Neither of the men understood why the two females in the room where so happy and giggly. And what was that about dying?

"No. We are not boyfriends; she just thinks that because someone refused to let me tell her otherwise. And don't you joke about dying." Mark sent a glare at Jackson; this was his fault. Now Mark regrets not sitting down and explaining to Eunji who exactly Jackson was to her. The amount of people she had blurted that out to, it made everything so awkward for Mark to deal with.

Jackson immediately averted his eyes, he had this coming. He should have listened to Mark and just told her. Now it was going to be harder to explain to Eunji, but then again did he even want to explain it to the girl? Was he happy that she was stubborn and refused to accept it any other way then what she deemed? A little part of his heart agreed. If he couldn't have Mark, at least he could hold onto the title for a while more, right?

"Awe, come on Markie! Don't be shy, you know I ship you with every man you talk to anyway. Plus, Jackson's quite handsome-"

"I'm not dating Jackson!" Why was Mark getting so frazzled by Youngji's teasing? Sure, it was true she did ship him with every man he interacted with, but this was Jackson, the guy he started having feelings for. As it is, the younger no longer wanted to be his friend, he didn't need it to be more awkward that it already is for them.

The whole room went silent after Mark had raised his voice.

"Baby, Eomma wants some chocolate pudding. Do you think you could go with Jackson to get some for me from the cafeteria?" The little girl nodded slowly as he crawled back to the end of the bed and made grabby hands for Jackson, eyes never leaving Mark.

Jackson was thankful, he needed to escape being in the same room as Mark. It really hurt to know that Mark was so against the idea of them being together, that he had to yell it out.

Once Jackson had left with Eunji, Youngji sighed as she patted the chair beside her bed for Mark to take a seat.

\--

Back to the present:

"Awe come here, love." Mark rushed into Youngji's open arms as he cried like a little child. Youngji lovingly rubbing his back and she started a mantra of 'it's okay' and 'it'll be okay'. It had been so long since she'd seen Mark break down like this and it make her heart squeeze itself. Mark was like her grown up son, even though he was older than her by a good seven months, she still treated him like one. He was everything to her, just like Eunji was. She hated seeing him hurt or in pain. He was the purest person she knew; he didn't deserve to feel sad ever. What had her here baby Mark been through why she was away?

"Tell me what happened, Mark." Youngji asked after Mark had simmered down to soft sniffles. She then scooted a bit on the small bed and pulled away the covers, motioning for Mark to get in with her. Mark obliging the second she started to play with his hair, just like she always does for Eunji. He cuddled into her side as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know where to start... I feel really overwhelmed by everything." Mark said in a soft voice, he honestly didn't.

"How about when you started catching feelings for him?" Mark looked up at her. How does she do that? How does she always just know? How come he's still surprised by how she can tell exactly what's happening without him even telling her, after all the years they've been together?

"I-I don't even know myself... He does these things that make me feel all warm inside, like he goes out of his way, even if he's dog tired to drop me and Eunji back home, or he makes sure to constantly stock my fridge so I won't have to go out and get stuff myself. He even makes sure that I'm not uncomfortable when ever we're together." Mark thought a little harder, then chuckled a bit. "He even bought a hotpot stove just because I mentioned once that I liked hotpot, we ate hotpot for almost a week after that."

A small smile found its way onto Mark's face.

"He plays with my fingers when he's bored or wants attention, but is to lazy to ask for it. He makes sure to check on both Eunji and I, if we've gone to sleep before he leaves. Oh, and he sits and watches Mulan with Eunji, no matter how many times they've already watched it together." Mark's face lit up a bit more as he continued.

"He acts like a spoilt child, sulks in the corner when I don't talk to him for a long period of time. He drools just as much as Eunji, but he looks really cute when he's snuggled up to a pillow. Oh, and he mumbles in his sleep just like Eunji too, and cuddles, and throws his arms and legs around me until I'm cocooned within his grasps-"

"You guys sleep together?" Youngji let out such a fangirl squeal that made Mark visibly flinched. His eyes when wide when he realised what he had just told her.

"N-no. Once, I slept beside him once."

"Interesting. So, he does all this for you and you still haven't asked him out yet?"

Mark's smile fell completely.

"He doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"What? That's bullshit, Markie from all that you've told me it seems like he wants to be way more than friends! What make you think that he-" Youngji laughed out, until she saw Mark's eyes fill with tears once more.

"He told me himself." 

\--

Jackson stood with Eunji in his arms as he waited in the line. His mind was going a mile per second. Could he be the same with Mark after being indirectly reject? Sure, Mark had no idea about Jackson's feelings, because Jackson was a coward and couldn't pick up his balls and just tell the elder. But he was being kind of obvious-ish right? He had never done any of the things he did for Mark, for anyone else... also another thing Mark didn't know. But what was so bad about him that Mark wouldn't want to be with him?

Jackson was brought out of his thoughts when Eunji poked his chest to get his attention.

"Jackjack, puddin." The little child said, altering the man that they had reached the counter.

"Can I get a chocolate pudding; do you want anything Eunji?" Jackson told the cashier before asking Eunji. The little girl thought for a moment, her eyes scanning the food and snacks in front of her, before pointing to the freezer.

"Can Jackjack buy pink milk, please? Appa is sad and Eunji wants to buy for him." Jackson was confused by her words, Mark didn't seem sad, he was smiling. That's weird.

"Okay, but do you want anything?" Jackson asked the girl once more.

"No, just that one, please." Jackson then ordered the strawberry milk.

While he waited for the order to get packed his curiosity got the best of him.

"Eunji, why do you think Appa is sad?" 

"Because Appa was crying at home." Jackson's heart hurt, why was Mark crying? When was he crying? 

"Eunji, was Appa crying today? Why was he crying, can you tell Jackjack, please?" Oh God, what if Mark had hurt himself somewhere? Why didn't Jackson notice anything wrong? He wasn't bleeding or bruised anywhere he could see. He tried to rattle his brain hard to see if he could remember any signs of Mark hurting himself.

"Yup. But Eunji don't know why. When Appa came inside, he started crying. Eunji tried to make him stop, but Appa just cried." The little girl said sadly.

By now they had gotten their order, but Jackson wasn't ready to go back to the room just yet. He wanted to know why Mark was crying. Just because Mark doesn't want to be with him doesn't mean he stopped caring about the other.

"Was Appa crying because he found out Eomma was awake?" That was the only reason he could think of, maybe Eunji just misunderstood the situation. 

"No, before. When Appa came back after talking with Jackjack outside." That made no sense to Jackson. When Mark had walked off, he just figured he didn't want to talk to him anymore, plus Eunji had said she was cold, so he automatically assumed that Mark took her inside to warm up. Why would he cry? Jackson was really confused. 

To be honest, after Mark walked away Jackson mentally beat himself up. He so badly wanted to confess to Mark that he liked him, but he ended up beating around the bush. He wasn't looking at Mark because he was scared of his reaction, but before he could finish Mark was already walking off. If he had managed to gather the courage and tell Mark, would they be different now? 

His thoughts were so muddled right now. Could he even stand it if Mark had rejected him then? If he managed to tell Mark everything and Mark told him he saw him only as a friend, if not burden (because that's just how nice he is), how would he act? In that sense it's good that he didn't confess, otherwise he wouldn't be able to be near Mark's side now, or anymore. 

Yeah, this is a good thing. He couldn't make things more difficult between them.


	21. Please, Just This Once, Look Only At Me.

When Jackson opened then room door, he was surprised to see only Youngji inside. The woman opening her arms for her daughter.

After Eunji slowly settled into her mother's arms, Youngji looked up at Jackson. The man seemed to be looking around for Mark.

"I'd really like to thank you for taking care of Eunji. It must have been hard for you." Was she talking to him? Of course, she was, there was no one else in here. Jackson mentally slapped himself.

"I- Yeah, but not really. Mark was the one who actually took care of her... and I, I was just there, I guess." Jackson said sadly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think so, I think you did whatever you could and I really appreciate it." She paused for a second. "I also would like to thank you for looking after Mark." She looked up at him sweetly.

Jackson didn't know how to respond. If Mark was here, he thought he'd burst out laughing. Because, Jackson taking care of Mark? What a joke. Mark not only had to take care of a child, but him as well. He had borne with all Jackson's shenanigans, all his fussing, sulking and pushing around. Mark was just too nice, Jackson knew he didn't have the heart to say no to him, that's why he often let him man handle him into doing things. He didn't deserve that thanks. He did nothing but be an inconvenience for the elder.

Youngji caught the sad look that suddenly took over Jackson's face the moment she had said her last statement.

"I didn't do anything but trouble him." Jackson said as he looked to the ground. He fully well expected to be yelled at, because Mark was the only other important person in Youngji's life. And he had just told her he troubled Mark.

But it never came, instead Youngji's smile widened as she looked at him.

"You know Jackson, Mark is a really simple person." She waited for his response, he nodded in turn.

"He doesn't like to inconvenience people." A second nod.

"He doesn't like to do anything that would hurt someone else." A third nod.

"He always goes out of his way to help others." A fourth nod. Jackson knew all this first hand, be he did nothing to stop Youngji.

"He doesn't speak much, I'm sure you've noticed that by now." A fifth nod.

"He sometimes finds it hard to communicate to others the things he wants to say." A sixth nod.

"If he wants something, but him getting that would result is someone being sad, he would let it go it without even thinking twice, because Mark always thinks of others first." Jackson noticed that one time when they went grocery shopping together. There was only one packet of coffee left on the self, it was his favourite kind that to, but when he noticed another lady eyeing it with a look of desperation, he left it and went into the next aisle. A seventh nod.

"Why are you tell me all this?" Youngji ignored him.

"Mark overthinks when he doesn't understand the situation he's in, he most often ends up jumping to the worst possible conclusion, because he thinks that if he prepares for the worst, it would be easier to get over."

"Youngji, I already know all this." Jackson was now playing with his feet.

"He doesn't usually take interest in people, actually almost never." Was she trying to make him feel worse?

"But when he does, he gives them his everything." Why can't she just let him go cry in the corner already?

"I-" Youngji cut him off.

"He doesn't let anyone touch him unnecessarily." Well, Youngjae was a lucky bastard then.

"Please-"

"Mark shares his bed with no one other than Eunji and myself." Well, that only makes him feel worse about Mark sleeping on the couch now. Great, could he hate himself anymore?

"Mark never cries." Ah, that reminded him, He had to make sure Mark was okay.

"Mark-"

"Youngji I'm sorry, but where is Mark?" The woman only looked at him with a smirk. Why did she look so cunning? Who cares, He need to make sure Mark was okay.

"He went out for a walk. He should be-"

"I'll for find him, I saw on the news downstairs that it was going to rain pretty bad tonight." He was about to leave, but Youngji spoke out.

"Take the strawberry milk with you as a peace offering, Eunji's already sleeping so she won't be able to give it to him herself."

Jackson nodded as he grabbed the bottle and walked out.

\--

"Why are you panting so much?" Mark was a little shocked when he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around to see Jackson half sweating half out of breath.

"I- You. I- Rain... You-."

"Stop, sit down first." Mark sat Jackson down on the bench as the younger tried to stop his lungs from collapsing in on him. He had just searched around the entire hospital for Mark, when the elder didn't answer his calls he starting running around frantically. Because what if something happened to Mark?

Mark wait patiently, why was Jackson huffing and puffing?

"H-Here." Jackson held out the strawberry milk. Mark stared at it for a second before pushing Jackson's hand back to himself.

"You look like you need it more." Mark said starting to get worried.

"For you. Eunji b-bought it for you." Jackson tried his best to get the full sentence out.

"Huh?" Mark was now confused.

"She said you were sad, so she wanted to by this for you." Jackson said once he was sure his organs were at least able to function properly. Mark thought for a second before a smile graced his face.

Jackson's heart nearly gave out, so much for his organs functioning properly. Mark would be the death of him if he kept smiling like that. But before he died, he at least needed to know why Mark was crying before. You know, just so he could be sent off in peace.

"Mar- Hyung, why were you crying before?" Jackson's eyes never left Mark's. He stared as deep as he could, trying his best not to fall in love with them all over again. For the sake of his sanity he needed to.

"I don't-"

"Please don't lie to me, Eunji told me you were crying. Even before you got the call about Youngji, so don't say it was because of her either. Just tell me why you were crying? Was it something I did? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? If I did, I'm really sorry Hyung."

Mark knew his eyes would give him away so he turned to look away, but Jackson knew he'd do that. The younger's hand immediately going up to turn Mark to face him again. His hand remained there, just in case Mark tried to turn away again.

"Please, just this once, look only at me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment.


	22. Are You Trying To Kill Me?

"I've always only looked at you." Jackson could swear he heard that wrong.

"Wha-"

"Why do you insist on making this so hard for me?" Jackson blinked. Was he really torturing Mark that much? Just as he was about to move his hand away from Mark's face, the elder continued.

"You said you don't want to be friends; I'm trying my hardest to do that. There is only so much my heart can take, Jackson." Mark eyes were now blurring with the tears he was trying so hard to hold back. Jackson's mind went blank, his hands moved on their own. Both wrapping around Mark as he pulled him into his body.

"Y-You said that, and then you go and do things that make me fall for you more. It's really hard for me, please stop before I lose my mind." Jackson couldn't process anything now. He didn't know what to do, was his mind playing tricks on him? Did Mark really just imply that he had fallen for Jackson?

"I- Mark, I'm so sorry. Please, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." Jackson pulled back and started to rub away Mark's tears as he held his face gently in his hands. The elder looking at him with such a desperate face. He just wanted everything to stop hurting.

And it did.

Jackson couldn't help himself, he really tired. But having Mark's beautiful face (watery eyes and slightly bruised cheeks, due to all the rubbing Jackson had done, everything included) in his hands, only a few inches away from his, it was so hard not to.

He leaned in connecting their lips.

But it was over just as soon as it began. Mark would like to say he wasn't deeply disappointed when it only lasted a couple of seconds, but he'd be lying.

When Jackson pulled away, his hands still remained as they rubbed gentle circles on Mark's cheeks.

"P-Please, if you're playing, this is too much for me." Mark pleaded. Maybe this was Jackson just being his usual touchy-feely self.

"Maybe if you stayed and not walked away from me this wouldn't have to happen." Mark's hard dropped. So, he was playing...

Mark tried to remove his face from the warmth of Jackson hands, but the younger held on.

"I like you, Mark." Mark's eyes flew wide.

"I really, really like you." What was happening? Was this for real? Mark could only stare at Jackson as he begged his heart not to stop beating as he heard the words, he craved for so much in the past few weeks they knew each other.

"I like you so much. So so much, that I can't just be friends with you anymore." Jackson face was getting closer to Mark's, but the elder didn't dare pull away.

"Mark, you don't know how long I've been waiting to tell you this. I like you." Jackson's lips were so close to Mark's. Eagerness was all that filled Mark's body. He was waiting, no dying to feel them again.

"If you keep making that face, I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you again. So, if you don't want-"

"Do it." Jackson didn't need to be told twice. Do you know how long he had waited to do this? It wasn't that long actually, but to him it felt like an eternity.

The younger gently placed his lips over the elder's, trying his hardest not to take more than he thought Mark was willing to offer. But Mark was having none of Gentle Jackson right now. He pulled Jackson's face closer to his and started moving his lips.

Jackson could have sworn his soul left his body the moment Mark's hands grabbed his face to deepen the kiss. The slipping reign on his control was no longer present, why? Because he didn't hold back anymore. His hands went down to Mark's neck, tilting the elders head a bit to the side and he dove in with all of his emotions. He was trying to show Mark just how much he liked him and wanted to do nothing but kiss him.

Both their hearts beat rapidly, Mark could feel the blood rush to his face, he knew he was probably red by now. Jackson didn't want to stop, he licked Mark's bottom lips, begging for entrance. The elder had no control over his body, his mouth instantly opening to let Jackson taste every inch of it. Jackson's tongue not failing to wrap itself in the feeling of being inside the warm delightful heaven.

A moan managed to slip out through their smushed lips, and Mark didn't even realise it was from himself. He bathed in the feeling of Jackson pulling his body closer and wrapping his arms securely around his waist, as if the younger feared that Mark would suddenly realise what they were doing and run off.

When Mark suddenly realised that his lungs were starting to contract way more than they should, he tried to pull away from the younger, but Jackson had no intention of letting go just yet. What if his worst fear came true when he pulls away?

"J-Jackson, I-I need to b-breathe" Mark tried to convey as he tapped on Jackson's chest.

The younger pulled away slowly, after placing one last gentle kiss on Mark's lips, finally allowing him to fill his lungs once again.

Mark panted as placed his head on Jackson's shoulder.

"A-Are you trying to kill me?" Mark voice was so soft as he clutched onto Jackson's sweatshirt.

The younger chuckled lightly as his right hand automatically went up to pat Mark's head.


	23. Was It Too Much To Ask To Be Surrounded By Sane People?

"Jackson."

.

"Jackson."

.

"Jackson, can you let go now?"

"No."

"Please? We need to go inside."

"Don't wanna." Mark sighed as he tried his best to unclasp Jackson's strong arms from around his waist. When did he even manage to pull Mark into his lap? God, this was so embarrassing. They were two grown ass men, sitting on a bench in the hospital park, after just having their first kiss- actually no, makeout session- in public.

Jackson had slithered his arms around Mark, turned sideways, gently pulling Mark closer (into his lap) and was now clasped on like a baby koala, face tucked contently into Mark's neck. Did this man have no shame?

"Stop acting like a child, we need to go back." Mark tried again.

"But what if you run away? I don't want that." Jackson's head was still warming itself in Mark's neck, his words slightly muffled by Mark's jacket.

"I'm not going to run away, so can we please just leave? People are starting to stare." Mark said as he made uncomfortable eye contact with an elderly woman who walked past them.

Jackson's head peeked out a bit, scanning the area. Mark wasn't lying. He let out a defeated huff releasing Mark, as he got up and held out his hand.

"Fine, but on one condition" Mark looked at Jackson's extended hand confused.

"You hold my hand."

\--

"You're back so soon?" Mark didn't seem to catch the disappointment in Youngji's voice.

"Yeah, the wind was picking up outside, I think it's going to rain." Mark said as he walked toward her bed, Jackson following behind like a happy puppy.

Youngji's eyes immediately fell to their interlined fingers, a small smile finding its way to her face. But before she could comment on it, Mark's phone rang saving him from the teasing she was about to start.

Mark look to his left hand that was clasped tightly in Jackson's warm right one. His phone was in his left pant pocket, so all he could do was sigh as he used his other hand to fetch it. Jackson face shown even brighter, he was so happy that Mark didn't release his hand. He didn't think it was possible to fall for Mark anymore, but here he was, his heart soring with happiness.

It was a little uncomfortable and hard for Mark to do, but then he finally did manage to pull out his phone and answer it. All the while Jackson not so creepily (lies) gleamed at their connected hands.

\--

"I'll stay here for tonight" Mark stated once he was done with the call. Jackson understood why Mark wanted to stay the night at the hospital, but he'd be lying if he said his spirit didn't go a bit down after he heard that. He really wanted to spend tonight with Mark. He'd definitely argue that it was because he wanted was too tired to go back to his dorm now or some shit like that, but we all know he just wanted to cuddle and kiss Mark all night.

But, thank God for Youngji.

"You will do no such thing. Go home, I can manage by myself, I'm completely fine." Mark was about to refute her, but she knew him too well.

"Don't even try to start, I swear I will ruin you. Go home with that oaf, he seems like he needs your attention more than- OH MY GOD, JACKSON STOP STARING AT MARK'S HAND!" Youngji stated as she pointed to Jackson, only to find him still gawking at Mark and his' hands.

Mark was about to try again, there's no way he was going to leave her in the hospital alone. Or so he thought... he was so wrong.

"Youngji I-"

"Fine, you can stay." Why did her voice sound like she was about to start something Mark would regret? "But I'd just like to say, Jackson, I had so much faith in you and this is all now so disappointing." Youngji stated while she pointed an accusing finger at Jackson. Both Mark and Jackson (after finally being snapped back into reality) could only stare at her, utterly confused.

"Wha-" What was happening? Poor Jackson didn't even get the change to start his question.

"Why haven't you sexed him up yet? I even gave you the green light!"

If one was to describe the atmosphere of the room, they would say flabbergasted (yes, the atmosphere was flabbergasted, because even it was shook with the words that flew out of Youngji's mouth). Mark and Jackson's mouths dropped to the floor. Mark's face was now fifty shades of red, and Jackson was utterly speechless.

"Youngji!" Did she really just say that? Is this what she meant when she said she'd ruin him?

"What? I was expecting you both to come in after a couple of hours looking thoroughly fucked out and satisfied, not like that- Wait, did you even try to make a move? Please tell me you at least kissed him!" She moved her frustrated finger, pointing between Mark and Jackson.

"Don't tell me all you did was hold his hand! My Markie deserves to be ravished!" Mark didn't even know if his face could get any redder. Was she really doing this right now? While he was in the room, that too. all he wanted to do was take care of her, and this is how she plans on getting rid of him?

Was it too much to ask to be surrounded by sane people?

"We-"

"Okay, we're leaving!" Mark rushed out as he went to pick the sleeping Eunji up, only to be beat by Jackson, as the younger scooped the little girl up. After he had her securely in one arm, he reached out for Mark's hand again with the other. What is wrong with this man? What was his obsession with Mark's hand?

"We will have this conversation later." Jackson tried to whisper to Youngji. Tried.

"Sur-"

"No, you will not!" Mark interjected, his blush now running down his neck. How could they do this to him? Wasn't Jackson supposed to be on him side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better brace yourselves for what's to come.


	24. The Feeling of Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: This chapter is extremely long, so grab a bag of chips and a soda. It's also going to be my ticket to hell. THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, it's not that great thought, so I feel like that should be another warning, so badly written smut ahead.]

Mark opened the door for Jackson to step in with Eunji (how does she sleep so much?).

"I'll take her to bed." Mark said softly as he took Eunji from Jackson. The younger complying as he plopped down onto the couch.

So much had happened in one day. He felt so many things: sadness, happiness, relief, jealousy, fear, Mark's hand. His emotions were all over the place today. He was so exhausted. But then a smile spread across his face when he thought about his kiss with Mark. God, he had waited for so long to do that.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Mark asked as he stood in front of Jackson with two hot cups of tea in his hand. How long was Jackson in his thoughts?

The younger didn't reply as he patted the space on the couch beside him for Mark to take, the older silently taking a seat as he placed a cup for Jackson on the coffee table.

"I really like you, Mark" Jackson hadn't meant to say that out loud, but when he saw Mark turn away and the tips of his ears going pink, he was happy he did.

Jackson reached out to place his hand on Mark's neck, then slowly moving it to turn Mark's face back towards him. His heart beating faster when he saw Mark's red face. How could one man be so captivating?

"Mark, if I asked to kiss you again, would you let me?" Jackson's eyes pierced into Mark's, his gaze holding the elder it's prisoner. He waited patiently for the reply.

Mark knew his voice would fail him so he nodded slowly, eyes looking away shyly, making Jackson's heart race with glee.

Jackson moved closer, his hand moving down to cup Mark's face.

"Look at me, Mark." The elder was hesitant, but eventually looked back to Jackson. The younger's face was now just a couple centimetres away, Mark could feel his breath on his lips. Mark's eyes darted to Jackson's lips when the younger licked them.

"Can I kiss you, Mark?" Mark wonder why Jackson even bothered to ask. But the way the younger's voice dropped a few octaves lower, had his tummy fill with butterflies. What was this feeling? This anticipation that curled itself in his uttermost being...

"Please." Mark whispered as he looked into Jackson's eyes with all hope he had. Why was he taking so long?

It was well worth the wait though.

Jackson took Mark's cup and placed it on the coffee table beside his, then finally closed the space between them, his lips seeming to mold themselves into Mark's. The butterflies in Mark's stomach fluttered up and into his heart as he felt Jackson pull him closer to deepen the kiss. It was innocent with a hint of urgency, until Jackson was suddenly lowering Mark down onto the couch.

Their tongues wove together, both desperate to taste the other. Where did all this need suddenly come from? How did either of them manage to control themselves for so long?

Mark's arms raised themselves up and around the younger as he pulled him deeper onto himself. Their lips never once releasing the other.

Mark let out a small gasp into Jackson's mouth as the younger's hands slid down the length of his torso, stopping at his hips, gripping them for dear life, as if they were the only things that could anchor him from drifting away. That's how light his body felt as he kissed Mark into oblivion.

Neither noticed when it happened, but Jackson was now settled in between both of Mark's slender legs. His hands roamed freely all over Mark's body, only stopping to hook under and pull Mark's thighs up, sloshing their bodies completely together, earning a moan from Mark when he felt the delectable pressure of Jackson being so impossibly close to him.

Jackson could feel Mark's heart beating right through his chest, and he knew for a fact that the elder felt his doing the same. Neither of them had ever felt like this before. Jackson just wanted to feel this forever, the feeling in his heart, the feeling in his mind, the feeling of Mark.

How had Jackson become so addicted to Mark, already? It must be impossible to feel this way for someone in such a short period of time. But Jackson couldn't care, he didn't need to. He knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was, Mark.

Jackson's lips moved from Mark's bruised ones, kissing down his jaw and to his blushing neck. His tongue darting out to lick a stripe up the elder's neck, making Mark tilt his head back, his eyes clenching tight. What was this spell that Jackson's tongue had him under?

"J-Jackson, bedroom." Those two words had Jackson's soul almost leave his body. His arms made their way around Mark's waist as he got up, making Mark clasp his legs around him as he carried him to Mark's bedroom. All the while Jackson's lips never stopped adorning Mark's neck with colourful bruises.

How they got to the room without any visuals was beyond either of them, but the moment Jackson's foot kicked the door close and Mark's back graced the bed, the atmosphere just seemed to shift into a more frantic one.

Jackson's hands made quick work of discarding Mark's t-shirt, throwing it aside as he took in the view of a half-naked Mark. His eyes scanning the beautiful flawless canvas that is Mark's torso. How was one man so perfect?

Jackson licked his lips when his eyes met Mark's. there was so much need floating in them that he had to just stare for a moment longer. This Mark, the Mark that was panting, the Mark whose eyes were dazed with lust, the Mark whose hands beckoned him to come and do whatever he wanted to him, the Mark who was radiating with want for one person, him. That was the Mark that Jackson could swear, would be the death of him.

When he had had an eye full, he crawled on top of the elder attaching his lips to the smooth, already bruised neck, once again. His mouth covered every inch of skin it came into contact with, Mark moaning as he especially teased and bit down on his soft spot just beneath his ear. One particular harsh bite had the elder's hands gripping Jackson's hair as the other moved down his chest. When did Mark's hands even go up there?

Mark's back arched off the bed when Jackson went straight for his nipples, one being licked and the other tweaked. He gasped as he pulled lightly on Jackson's hair. The action only made the younger suck harder as he twirled his skilful tongue around the now puckered nub. How was Jackson so skilful at everything?

Jackson couldn't feel any happier than when he felt Mark try to grind up into him, was he affecting Mark just like the elder was him? Jackson gripped Mark's hip as he pressed down into the elder.

Mark's throat gave out and made a weird sound as he got the well need pressure applied to his strained lower half. Jackson hadn't stopped his administrations on Mark's swollen nipples, the oversensitivity had tears brimming in Mark's closed eyes.

It was too much. It hurt so bad.

"J-Jackson, p-please." Was Mark actually trying to kill him with that voice?

Jackson hummed as he pulled away to look at how beautiful Mark's body was, painted with all his efforts. His chest puffed up with pride. All this was his, Mark was all his.

Mark slowly opened his eyes; he was wondering why all the pleasure he was feeling suddenly stopped. His heart nearly beat out his chest as he looked up to see Jackson looking down at him with the hungriest eyes he'd ever seen. His stomach did a flip as his member strained even more against his jeans.

"Jackson, please. It's starting to hurt." The younger finally snapped out of his ogling as his hands went up to tug off his own sweatshirt. Mark's eyes following every movement. Jackson had sure put up quite the show.

When Jackson's hands went to undo Mark's jeans, a sudden fearful thought flashed through his mind.

What if he couldn't please Mark?

He had never been with a guy before. What if he hurt Mark? He'd never be able to forgive himself.

Mark had sensed the sudden hesitation, he kind of guess what could possibly be going through the youngers mind right now.

"Jackson, I trust you." If only Mark knew how much those words meant to Jackson.

"Tell me if I'm doing something wrong, okay?" Jackson said as he came up to kiss Mark again.

When Jackson managed to pull Mark's jeans off his legs, his confidence ebbed its way back.

Mark already had a patch of wetness on his briefs, were the poor article had soaked up the precum leaking from his strained member. How is it that Jackson can't bring himself to stop staring and saving mental images of Mark's naked body under him?

The younger hooked his fingers into the waistband, but before he could pull it down, he looked up to Mark as if asking for permission. He was not going to take anything Mark wasn't willing to give.

Mark nodded slowly as he bit his bottom lip. Yet another image stored into Jackson's mental stash of Naked Mark. He'd definitely be using that often.

"Ahh!" Mark eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when Jackson wrapped his hand around his pulsating length after taking off his underwear. Boy did those warm hands feel heavenly.

Jackson licked his lips, there goes another mental image for later use. How is it that everything that Mark does is so seductive and desirable? Could Jackson ('s dick) even take this torture?

Jackson moved his hand up and down, setting a pace for himself as he went back up to kiss Mark's neglected lips. Mark's hands gripped Jackson's shoulders as he deepened the kiss and quickened up his pace. The elder broke the kiss to moan when Jackson's thumb played with his slit, precum oozing out like a fountain.

"C-Close." Mark said as he pulled Jackson closer to him, burring his face into the younger's neck. Jackson's mouth immediately attacking the exposed area of Mark's neck.

"Do it, Mark." Fuck. Mark could swear he saw stars as he came to the sound of Jackson's voice. His moans flooding Jackson's ears, to be ingrained for life.

As Mark rode his orgasm out into Jackson's hand, the younger continued to abuse his already bruised neck.

When Jackson felt like Mark was descending from his high, he pulled back. Now, that was a sight. That was the one (homeboy thinks that for every single one, don't know why he even tries anymore). A sated Mark. A sated Mark with hazy eyes. A sated Mark with hazy eyes and his cum spewed all over his chest. Jackson could have cum just from the sight.

"Fuck. You should see what you look like right now." Jackson didn't want to do anything rash, but his control was now being held together by the thinnest of threads.

Mark's blush deepened.

"You make me want to do so many things to you..." Again, Jackson had not meant to think aloud, but he thanked his disoriented brain for once.

Mark could feel the heat spread through out his body, what was Jackson doing to him?

"Then what are you waiting for?" Where did this daring Mark come from? Who was this? Jackson was hanging on to his sanity for dear life. This should be illegal!

"Lube?" Jackson could swear he felt his throat do dry for a second.

Mark rolled over to the dresser as he opened the first compartment and pulled out a white bottle before handing it to Jackson. The elder had no idea that Jackson had gotten blessed with the sight of his plump ass, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.

"Come over here." Jackson patted the bed, where he had set up two fluffy pillows near the headboard for Mark. The elder obliged as he laid back against the pillows. Jackson instantly slotting himself between the others legs as he gently pushed Mark's knees up and towards his coloured chest.

"Hold these, please." Mark did what he was asked to, looking heatedly at the younger as he lubed up two fingers.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Jackson slowly insert one finger into Mark, the elder flinching a bit. It had been a few months since he had done this with anyone. It wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable.

Jackson worked his finger in and out of the elder at a slow pace, before he added a second finger. The addition making Mark's hands fly up to grip the younger's shoulders.

"Is it hurting?" Jackson's voice was concerned.

"It's okay, keep going." Jackson stopped for a second, before he started moving both the digits slowly once again. His motions turned to a slight scissoring when he felt Mark loosen up a little more.

By the time Jackson's fingers started pumping into Mark, the elders voice had gotten considerably louder. His head was thrown back as he started to push himself down on the two digits.

Jackson body was so impatient, he just wanted to be seethed inside Mark, but he had to make sure he stretched Mark out properly. So he withdrew his fingers, before adding more lube, but this time he entered three magical ones in. He moved them around as he stretched Mark out, the elder's body seeming to cling and suck the digits further into him.

"AHHH!" Jackson smirked triumphantly as he directed his pumping fingers into the bundle of nerves he just located, driving Mark insane as he clung to the headboard of the bed, his nails digging into the cushioned surface.

"E-Enough, I'll c-cum otherwise." Mark's mouth was captured by Jackson's

"Go ahead." Jackson said as he sped up his fingers, only to be pushed away slightly.

"N-No, I want to cum when you're inside me." He didn't even wait as he slowly pushed Jackson to sit up against the headrest. Jackson didn't know if he was alive or not after those sinful words left Mark's mouth.

Mark reached back into the dresser and pulled out a box of condoms, he brought it with him as he crawled back to Jackson, before occupying the space between the younger's thick, muscular legs.

All Jackson could do was stare as he silently sent out a thanks to everything out there for what his eyes were witnessing right now.

Mark placed the box beside the both of them as he went to undo Jackson's jeans. For a second Mark wondered how Jackson was able to function with how tight his pants were, the strain my have hurt a lot. He quickly undid the button and zip, before pulling the apparel off the younger completely, then doing the same with his boxers.

He slightly parted the youngers legs as he brought himself down to Jackson's painfully hard, pulsing, and eagerly waiting cock, all the while his eyes never leaving Jackson's.

Poor Jackson would have never been able to brace himself for what came after.

Mark's tongue darted out to lick at Jackson's swollen, raging head, tasting the precum that gushed out. He then took the whole tip into his mouth, his tongue wickedly wrapping itself around it, sucking up whatever oozed out. Jackson knew he had died and assented into heaven.

Mark's mouth then moved down, taking in all he could, before he felt Jackson's tip push against the back of his throat. His lips clasping tight as he started to slowly pull off and go back down on the length.

Jackson tried really hard, he honestly did, but his hands found their way to Mark's hair as he fisted the locks lightly. He gave a harsh tug when Mark's warm cavern took him in further. There was no way he was going to last. The image of Mark, his warm mouth swallowing him in, his hair being grabbed, this was all too much.

"Stop, or else I won't last." Jackson's voice had a different kind of desperation to it.

Mark pulled off with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Jackson stiff rod. He then pushed Jackson back when the younger tried to get up.

"I'll do it."

How did Mark expect Jackson to breathe after that? Just, how?

Mark made his way to Jackson's abdomen, straddling his hips as he reached for a condom before taring open the packet and rolling the rubber down Jackson's girth. He then sat up on his knees as he positioned himself right above his prize.

He clenched his eyes tightly shut, holding his tears back with all his might, as he felt himself getting stretched to the maximum as Jackson's reddened head breached his first rim of muscle. He had to halt himself as a dizziness took over his mind.

"Mark." Jackson's hands went to steady Mark, when he felt the other's body shake. The elder shook his head, as if reading Jackson's unspoken concern. He is not going to stop.

Both of them groaned as Mark slowly sunk down on Jackson's full length. Mark had to take a breath to calm himself and stop the shaking of his thighs. It hurt so much.

When he felt Jackson rub small soothing circles on his hips, his upper body fell forward onto Jackson's firm chest. His tears running down his cheeks.

"Take all the time you need." Jackson really tried his best to hide the desperation in his voice, as he ran his hands up Mark's backs. He wanted nothing more that to pound up into the warm heat that clenched around his member, but he knew mark needed this time to adjust.

"J-Just a bit, Please." Jackson nodded as he placed sweet kisses along Mark's shoulders and chest.

When Mark felt he was finally able to will his body to move, He raised himself up on shaking knees before he slowly went down on it again.

Jackson's head flew back, as his fingers gripped Mark's hips tight. He needed to control himself.

Mark repeated his movement, until he was slowly bouncing up and down, Jackson meeting him half way as he tried his best to be gentle. Their moans mixing with the sent of sweat and their love making.

Mark whole body shuddered with the loud moan when Jackson changed the angle in which he started to piston into Mark. He didn't even understand how he was able to hold his body up with all the pleasure coursing through his body.

Jackson felt Mark clench around him, encouraging him to pound harder up into Mark. The grip on Mark's hip only tightened as Jackson lost himself to ravishing Mark's delectable hole. Mark's whole body was shaking with pleasure as Jackson brought him down, impaling him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

When Jackson felt Mark's body give out, as he came without warning, all over their chests, yelling the younger's name, he knew he must have done something right in his past life to witness how erotic Mark looked and sounded right at that moment.

Mark collapsed on to Jackson, as he pushed out each laboured breath. When was the last time he felt so good and pleasured?

Mark didn't have time to ponder on his sated thoughts as he felt Jackson spread his cheeks apart further and continue skewering into him. His head fell between Jackson's shoulder and neck as he let out moan after moan, his oversensitive body being jostled with the feeling of Jackson moving in and out of him at an animalistic speed.

"Mark, look at me." Mark used whatever strength he had left to prop himself up on his arms, that shook with the veracity of Jackson aim against his abused prostrate. His eyes were half-lidded but he could see the pleasurable heaven Jackson was in, he was glad to be the cause of it.

"Mark, I want to cum while kissing you." Mark met Jackson half way as their lips smashed against each other. They danced in a frenzy, eagerness and purpose melding itself in their tongues that just couldn't seem to get enough of the other.

They both groaned into each other's mouths, the beautiful sounds mingling with each other, creating a melody that Jackson wanted to hear forever, as they came together. Mark hadn't even registered he had gotten hard again, until he was cuming to the feeling of Jackson's tongue and cock invading him at the same time.

Jackson slowly pulled out of Mark, careful not to tamper with the elder's already over-sensitive body. His hands went to cup Mark's beautiful face, as he rubbed his thumb against the smooth, also wet due to the sweat and tears that spilled out when his body couldn't handle all the pleasure at once. He slowly leaned in to kiss Mark's lips before he slowly placed the elder on the bed. He then brushed away some of Mark's hair from his face as he looked at the elder, who seemed to be fighting sleep that was calming his whole body.

"Sleep."


End file.
